Día Libre 2
by Otogawa Francis
Summary: Era el día perfecto para tenerlo libre, para darse cuanta de algo, para confesarse, para sentir mil y un señales doble sentidos y pedir perdon por un error. Continuación de mi otro fic. Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemon/Al fin, Cap 4 x x
1. Chapter 1

**Holas a todos! aca esta el fic que debia ._.UUUU**

**lo se, me demoré y mucho, pero por la mugre que me costó escribir este cap xDDDD**

**Bueno, este fic va a costar de 5 cap, cada uno con una pareja distinta y el último será un anexo del día siguente.**

**Bueno, este cap es de Fudou y de Kidou y es po eso me costó escribirlo xD**

Aclaracion: Cuando aparezca un personaje llamado yammi con relación al metiorito Alien es cuando Inazuma Eleven me pertenece o... que Level-5 me copió la idea ._.UU

Advertencia: Este cap tiene Lemen y muchos insultos xD no pude escribirlos sin ellas ._.UU

* * *

**Mi amado Juguete**

Un hermoso día soleado, con un cielo azul con ligeras nubes esponjosas en el, mariposas revoloteando por doquier, una brisa refrescante, amor en el aíre, sí, era el día perfecto para tenerlo libre y disfrutar con quien más quieres, claro, siempre y cuando no seas Fudou Akio, un grosero y arrogante ser humano al que no le importa nada y nadie en su vida mas que el mismo y claro, a excepción que sea o seas algo para su entretención.

Así opinaba todo el mundo de el y saben algo, tenían toda la razón. Era el primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto, etc, en su vida, todo le importaba una mierda, todos le importaban una mierda, hasta el fútbol podía llegar a importarle una mierda si le daba la maldita gana. Siempre fue así, siempre es así y siempre será así, bueno, así era como pensaba el hasta que cierto ser apareció en su vida.

Le maldecía todo el tiempo, como hoy maldice a este hermoso día… Hermoso?, Já, claro, más bien espantoso! Todo el mundo con caras de idiotas felices, enanos gritando a todo pulmón, millones de personas en calles colapsadas ya, un calor infernal, un sol que te quema los ojos y un sin fin de cosas que no planeaba mencionar. Razón? Simple, no le daba la reverenda gana de hacerlo, prefería maldecir a su "adorado" entrenados y a su "hermosa" hija por darles el maldito día libre.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno con sus manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, en la última hora no había hecho nada más que maldecir a ese "agradable día" y a su querido compañero Yuuto Kido.

Al cabo de una hora más de maldiciones a los ya antes mencionados y a sus compañeros de equipo y a todo el mundo que conocía, llego a una plaza marginal, en vez de ver a esas fastidiosas familias felices con enanos con los mocos colgando, no, en esta "hermosa" plaza habían alcohólicos, drogadictos, prostitutas, traficantes y otras personas que quien sabe que diantre hacían ahí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como es que había llegado a tal lugar, no lo sabía ni le interesaba realmente, estaba en su territorio ahora… su día libre comenzaba a mejorar.

Mientras que en una de las plazas por las que anteriormente había caminado el ojiverde, se encontraban 4 amigos sentados en una banca a la sombra de un árbol. El de apariencia de ser el mayor se encontraba con la mirada perdida en cierto punto de la plaza, un castaño caminaba con un rostro molesto pero parecía que no se fijaba por donde iba ya que tropezaba con varias personas en el camino, a su lado, los otros tres parecían discutir sobre algún tema que en realidad, no le apetecía escuchar…

**-Vamos, el pobre lleva días deprimido!**

**- …**

**- Endo tiene razón Gouenji, no deberías ser tan orgulloso quieres!** –le insistió un azulado chico con el ceño fruncido, llevaban días tratando de convencer al número 10 de que perdonara a cierta persona-

Y seguía esa discusión que no le interesaba saber, tenia una idea pero su concentración estaba en ese castaño que caminaba sin rumbo y con el ceño fruncido, debía pensar en Dios sabe que ya que iba caminando en dirección a un barrio de "esos", no le extrañaba realmente, desde que lo conocía iba a esos lugares a fumar quien sabe que, tomar lo que le ofrecieran y un sin fin de cosas que no planeaba recordar por el poco agradable contenido de esos recuerdos.

Sintió como el de pelos de punta se levantaba molesto y se iba sin despedirse, debía estar muy molesto para tener esa actitud hacia sus mejores amigos no? Le vio alejarse, de seguro iba al campo de fútbol que se encontraba debajo del puente, por alguna razón, que el aun no descubría, el delantero estrella siempre iba a ese lugar…. Ya se había perdido de vista entre la multitud de gente que paseaba ese día, desvió la vista para ver al castaño, ya no estaba… izquierda, nada, derecha, nada. "Donde rayos se ah ido ese imbecil" fue lo único que pensó antes de levantarse y correr en dirección a donde lo había visto por última vez dejando a los otros dos chicos algo perplejos por su actitud, pero no le interesó realmente, odiaba cuando Fudou no cumplía sus promesas, para que las prometía si al final las rompía. Era muy difícil no acercarse a esos lugares? Suspiró, era Akio después de todo, no podía pedir mucho que digamos.

Continuo su camino buscando al de ojos verdes, cuando lo viera le diría unas cuantas cosas, estaba muy molesto por la actitud del otro estratega, con razón se negó a pasar el día con el, lo único que quería era estar solo, fumar algo que ni le interesaba saber y tirarse a quien sabe que!.

Le vio… tal y como se lo imaginaba, sentado en una banca, con las piernas abiertas y un brazo en el respaldo de dicha banca y con la otra mano sosteniendo un cigarrillo de contenido misterioso. Se quedo parado mirándolo fijamente, sabía que haciendo esto Fudou lo sentiría y le vería… dicho y hecho, el ojiverde miro en su dirección y se sorprendió al ver a Kidou parado mirándolo fijamente, este le alzó una ceja, ok estaba molesto, no era necesario ser un genio para saber eso, se levanto y le dio el cigarro al tipo del lado y caminó hasta el de goggles el cual, a pesar de llevar los susodichos, se notaba una mirada muy molesta, al llegar a donde el de rastas se detuvo y le miro, apenas despego sus labios el otro le interrumpió.

**-Mentiroso** –lo dijo secamente, sabia que no sabía que no le servia preguntar que hacía allí, lo acababa de ver no?-

**-Ja, que novedad **–cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos mirando a un lado-

**-Vamos** –hizo un ademán de que no siguiera pero el otro solo le miró- **que ocurre?**

-alzó una ceja, realmente creía que se iría por que el se lo decía?-

-**No me escuchaste? Nos vamos de aquí **–miró el lugar y frunció aún mas el ceño-

-**Ja, se nota que me conoces no, Kidou-kun **–sonrió maliciosamente al ver el rostro molesto del otro-

**-Hablo en serio Fudou**

-**Igual yo, Kidou-kun, es día libre **–se encoje de hombro- **haré lo que quiera **–le mira abrir los labios para decir algo y lo interrumpe- **además, no eres quien para mandarme.**

Bien, eso le había dolido, **"maldito idiota"** fue lo único que pensó antes de agregar un seco **"Púdrete"** e irse por un callejón, el cual juraba que era por donde había venido.

Fudou le sorprendió un poco esa actitud, casi siempre insistía un poco más pero esta vez se rindió muy fácilmente.

**-Tsk** –musitó y caminó a donde se encontraba antes, si antes echarle la última mirada al de goggles el cual caminaba a paso lento-

Se sentó en la banca en la misma posición que antes, le pasaron un nuevo cigarro de quien sabe que y comenzó a fumárselo. Pasaron los minutos y ya se estaba molestando consigo mismo, **"Mierda! Ya deja de pensar en el!"**, sep, no podía evitar pensar en Kidou Yuuto, no paraba de mirar por donde se había ido el otro castaño, ya se estaba fastidiando, le ofrecieron una bebida extraña, quería quitarse al imbecil ese así que se la tomó de una sola tirada comenzando a sentir los efectos de una sola vez, sep, eso estaba muuuy bien.

Con eso en su cuerpo no le interesaba nada de nada, solo pensaba en… en… en nada realmente, se, esa bebida, liquido, lo que fuese le haría olvidar todo, bueno, ya se había olvidado de todo, quien era el? Ni idea, de donde venia? Menos lo iba a saber…

Debió pasar al menos una hora de aquello, ya no recordaba nada de nada, se había tomado otros dos o tres vasos de esa pócima extraña, también se fumó unos… muchos cigarros que lo hicieron ver el mundo de cabeza, como extrañaba esa vida sin limites, le hacían olvidar toda su maldita vida, ya no le interesaba absolutamente nada, se podía terminar el mundo y no estaba ni ahí, podían estar matando al el tipo o tipa del lado y tampoco estaría ni ahí con eso… Bueno... eso creía hasta que…

**-Oye Fudou! Al parecer Seishirou se va divertir con tu amiguito rasta eh?** –le dijo un tipo mal vestido con una sonrisa en su rostro-

**-Que Dijiste! **–bien, eso hizo que todos los efectos de lo anterior se fuesen en un santiamén- **Donde se fue ese mal nacido?** –agarro al otro de la camisa y le amenazó-

**-Po..por .po**

**-Habla!** –su rostro no mostraba nada bueno-

**-Por allí, al motel de Luna **–respondió el otro casi llorando del miedo, que culpa tenía el de lo que pasaba, cayó al suelo y vio a Fudou alejarse a toda velocidad.

Estaba molesto, maldecía al idiota de Fudou por no hacerle caso, esto definitivamente era el final de esa bizarra relación que tenían los dos… pero que tonterías estaba diciendo! Sabía a la perfección que volverían a estar juntos, bueno, no juntos, nunca han estado juntos en si no? Toda esta cosa que se le podía llamar "relación" no era mas que sexo verdad? Fudou jamás le había demostrado afecto alguno en los 3 años que llevan esta esto, era no más que un mísero juguete para ese estúpido ojiverde. Si, un mero juguete que no se rompía luego de ser usado bruscamente… ya estaba cansado se esa relación estúpida y sin sentido, pero no era capaz de terminarla… se había enamorado del mencionado, en que momento lo había hecho, no lo sabía, pero cuando cayó en cuenta ya esta perdido ante ese sentimiento tan horrible como le llamaba el.

Bien, definitivamente este no era el camino, hay que admitirlo, el famoso Kidou estaba completamente perdido en un no muy buen barrio que digamos, pensó en preguntarle a alguien pero… en lugares como esos, era mejor permanecer cayadito o, bueno, ya saben que podría llegar a pasar.

Continuó su camino, buscando como volver a algún lugar conocido, al cabo de media hora, nada, incluso, estaba mas perdido que antes y, para su grata sorpresa, estaba ni mas ni menos que en el sector de los moteles, sep, de esos moteles de mala fama donde todos se tiraban a todos, así pensaba el…. Dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar, así se perdiese "cualquier lugar es mejor que este" pensó antes de sentir un brazo pasar por su hombro y alguien acercarse a su oreja.

**-Ya te vas? **–ni se molestó en mirarlo, se movió para tratar de irse-** hey! Vamos no seas así! Si estas por estos lados es por que quieres algo no?**

**-Si, quiero algo, y es irme de aquí **–nuevamente trató inútilmente de zafarse de aquel hombre el cual lo presionó con mas fuerzas para evitar su huida- **suéltame**

**-Vamos a jugar un poco! No seas así**

**-Que me sueltes dije! **–ya se estaba molestando, ere tipo se estaba volviendo un fastidio-

-**Tranquilo** –le abrazó por la cintura y susurro a su oído- **esto te gustará… je**

Lo iba a golpear cuando sintió una inyección en su cuello, el liquido entrar en su cuerpo, y luego… casi nada, no sentía voluntad propia, vio ser dirigido hacia uno de esos moteles que aborrecía pero no era capaz de hacer nada, ser dirigido a una habitación y ser lanzado con brusquedad a una cama, ser despojado de sus goggles y soltado su cabello, besado con furia y desea y no era capaz de hacer nada… su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sintió como le quitaban su ropa a tirones, correr, salir de allí, era todo lo que pensaba, ya no lo soportaba, deseaba… deseaba… deseaba a Fudou en ese momento, quería que en vez de ese asqueroso hombre estuviese Fudou, lloró, inconcientemente lloró, lagrimas amargas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos rojos…

**-Je, la pobre doncella quiere que su príncipe azul venga a rescatarla eh?** –sonrie maliciosamente aquel hombre, se le acerca a su oído y lo muerde- **pues… no vendrá**

Paaf! Se escucho abrir la puerta mostrando a un colérico Fudou, lleno de ira con puras ganas de moler a golpe a aquel sujeto, el cual, se había puesto verde al verlo.

**-Fu…Fudou, ho..hola … jeje**

**-Maldito, mal nacido! **–lo agarro como pudo y le parto un solo golpe en la cara- **Como vuelvas a tocarlo se saco la mierda me escuchaste!**

**-Ha.. hai**

**-Ahora vete!** –lo lanza fuera de la habitación-** y no te vuelva a acercar a el! O te moleré a palos y haré que te violen unos gorilas** –el otro le ven confundido- **Sabes que soy capas de hacerlo!**

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y vio a la pobre victima de todo esto, un casi desnudo y drogado Kidou, el cual, aun estaba procesando lo ocurrido… Ok, Estaba a punto de ser violado cuando apareció de la nada Fudou soltando mil y un insultos contra esa persona, golpeándolo y luego echarlo amanzanándolo con que… lo iban a violar unos monos? Todo por… defenderlo? Debía estar drogado para alucinar esas cosas no?

**-Kidou, estas bien?** –se le acercó y le preguntó-

Bien, definitivamente esta totalmente drogado, cuando en la vida Fudou se preocupaba por el?

Para Fudou, el cual aun estaba en cólera, luego de la pregunta atinó a ver en la condición en la que estaba el otro, ojos rojos, respiración agitada, sin goggles, el pelo suelto, mostrando prácticamente todo lo que tenia a excepción de aquella parte que se encontraba escondida con sus bóxer negros, algunas marcas nuevas en su cuerpo y una extraña mirada perdida en su rostro. Algo extraño debía estar pasando, Kidou jamás se dejaría abusar a ese punto, no sin poner algo de resistencia al menos, y no mostraba haberla hecho, no había soga ni cadenas nada que lo detuviese... pensó unos segundos y llegó a una única conclusión, Droga, debía estar drogado el pobre, pero… que tipo de droga? Una pastilla, alguna bebida o algo así no pudo ser, también pondría resistencia a eso.

Continuó divagando ideas sobre aquello, buscó con la mirada algún indicio hasta que lo encontró, una marca roja con un punto de un color mas oscuro se encontraba en el cuello del chico. Frunció el ceño y tocó esa marca, estaba molesto, enojado con sigo mismo por haber dejado irse sólo al de goggles, por no haberle hecho caso e irse con el, haber aceptado pasar ese día juntos, era un idiota por dejar que le pasara esto a Kidou, era un mal naci…

**-Pero que estoy pensando!** –se aleja del chico de ojos rojos, el cual seguía creyendo que estaba alucinando- **desde cuando me preocupo por este?** –Desvió la mirada fijándola en ningún punto en específico de la pared, hasta que sintió que algo le sujetaba la ropa-

**-Fu… Fudou?**

-**Ah? **–se volvió al escuchar su nombre-

Tic en su ceja derecha, el de rastas tenia una cara algo muy provocativa, tragó saliva al notar, realmente, en la situación del otro, se veía tan violable, tan comestible, tan, tan… "a la mierda el mundo" fue lo único que pensó antes de tirársele encima y comenzar a besarlo y acariciarlo, el otro no opuso resistencia, ya estaba algo mas conciente de lo sucedido y al menos sabía que era Fudou quien estaba encima de el y no el otro tipo, dejo escapar suspiros y leves gemido a medida que el ojiverde le besaba y mordía su cuello dejando SUS marcas en ese cuerpo que, según el rebelde, era suyo. Bajó hasta los pezones del otro hico y comenzó a mosdisquear uno mientras que acariciaba el abdomen con la otra mano, el estratega comenzó a soltar gemidos más audibles pero no tanto, estaba acostumbrado a aquellos así que ya no era tan sensible como antes, cosa que molestó al "chico malo", quería escucharlo gemir, decir su nombre, rogar por más, pero era su culpa después de todo, ah sido el quien acostumbró al otro a esta clase de cosas no? El y su maldita "paciencia", no era capaz ni de aguantar 3 días sin tener que tirarse al estratega estrella de Inazuma Japón. No soportó más y se quito la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, quedando totalmente desnudo, sacó la única prenda que cubría al pelilargo y la lanzó a vacío, lo volteó como siempre lo hacía e introdujo dos de sus dedos, ya humedecidos, en la cavidad de este para dilatarlo provocando algunos gemidos un poco mas audibles por parte del castaño claro… luego de unos, 2 o 3 minutos los retiró y los reemplazó por su miembro, el cual lo penetró sin cuidado alguno a causa del deseo que lo estaba invadiendo.

**-AH!** –gimió el uke, ya no le interesaba si Fudou había sido amable o violento con el, en este punto de su vida, le daba exactamente igual… y la droga le ayudaba un poco también.

Gemidos, quejidos, suspiros, calor, deseo, lujuria, eran algunas de las cosas que se podían encontrar en aquella habitación tras 15 minutos del comienzo del acto. Kidou se dejaba llevar como siempre, ya el efecto de la droga no lo sentía así que estaba más relajado, le daba igual en la condición en la que estaba, se aferraba de las sabanas para no caerse y gemía sin importarle si alguien lo escuchaba, tampoco le interesaba que el otro chico estuviese siento más violento que de costumbre, aunque, si, eran embestidas salvajes pero tenían algo distinto, pero que sería, Bah, no le interesaba, Fudou era Fudou, de seguro estaba cansado o algo así, sí algo así debía estar pasando…

Otros 5 minutos más, se estaba cansando en esa posición, sus brazos comenzaban a temblar pero ya debía estar acostumbrado a aquella pose, siempre era la misma, desde la primera vez hasta ahora nunca lo habían hecho de frente, siempre le estaba dando la espalda al del piel clara, no por que lo quisiera así, en realidad, preferiría verle a la cara en estos momentos pero era el otro el que mandaba en esto y nunca se había dignado a hacérselo mirándolo a la cara, soltó un suspiro al pensar en ello, se sentía como un mísero juguete nuevamente, dejó de gemir, ya se había deprimido, ¡Como odiaba deprimirse en estos momentos! Era un idiota al haberse enamorado de Fudou, cuando se le había ocurrido esa brillante idea! Se suponía que era el más inteligente del grupo y mírenlo! Estaba en una posición de… de… perr…perri… ok, dejémonos en una posición no muy favorable siendo prácticamente abusado por el que le trae mas problemas al equipo de fútbol aparte de Kogure, un movimiento que definitivamente no esperaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-Fu… Fudou?** –Preguntó un tambo muy desconcertado Kidou-

Entre tando, en esos mismos 20 minutos en los cuales Kidou se encontraba en un estado de cambios emocionales de "No me interesa nada" a "Me siendo un juguete" la pobre mente se Fudou se encontraba en una gran batalla en contra esa vocesita que dice cosas que no queremos escuchas pero que nos deja muuuy pensativos, sep, fumar mucho afecta las neuronas realmente…

"_**Que no! Ya basta! Yo, no estoy enamorado de Kidou! O si? … NO! Es, imposible verdad? Bien, me enfurecí al pensar que alguien más lo tocaría y todo pero… de eso a amar? No lo creo….. y si, lo hubiesen violado? Que habría hecho? Quedarme tranquilo y hacer como si nada sabiendo que alguien más lo besó, lo acarició, lo hizo suyo, escuchó sus gemidos, maldición! Ya lo admito! Me gusta ese imbecil! "**_

Lo dio vueltas para verle el rostro, cosa que extrañó al otro, "Fu… Fudou?" escuchó pronunciar su nombre pero no me dio importancia, tomó ambas piernas con sus manos y comenzó a penetrarlo más fuertemente pero, de una manera más, delicada por así decirlo, los gemidos del otro aumentaron y fueron mas sonoros, nunca en su vida había sentido un placer como aquel, Fudou también gimió, era una experiencia nueva igual para el, jamás fue amable con nadie y esta sensación le agradaba.

Ambos gimieron una y otra vez, inconcientemente Fudou comenzó a pronunciar el nombre de** "Yuuto"** entre sus gemidos, mientras que el nombrado hacía lo mismo pero con el nombre de **"Akio"**. Así estuvieron unos 20 minutos hasta que no aguantaron más y se vinieron, Akio en el interior de Yuuto y este en los abdómenes de ambos.

Estaban agotados, jadeantes, Fudou salió del interior del ojirojo y cayó a su lado en la cama sin fuerzas. No se miraron, no era necesario, sabían que desde ahora su relación no iba a ser la misma de antes, si, seguiría siendo bizarra, pero ahora en ambos sentidos de la palabra, se tomaron de las manos y se cubrieron con una sabana para luego caer profundamente dormidos en la cama de aquel motel con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Fudou a causa de que bueno… se había complacido de una nueva manera y Kidou pues el… ya no se sentia un misero juguete en los brazos de quien amaba…

* * *

Bueno, aca esta el primer cap de la continuacion de Dia Libre owo

En el transcurso de los cap se sabra quien fue el curioso del otro fic ¬w¬

Espero que les haya gustado aunque a mi no me convenció mucho, es muy dificil escribir un fic de estos dos! _

bueno, nus vemos en el siguente cap que aun ni comienzo a escribir xDDD

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha! aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo actualizado.

Si, lo arregle, me costó un poquito pero esta mejor que antes y ojala les guste =D

Sin mas aqui dejo el fic

Aclaratoria: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5, el día en que aparesca un personaje de nombre Yammi con relacion al meteorito Alien será mio, a no ser que level-5 me copie la idea ¬¬.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la tarde ya, el sol ya estaba menos molesto, el clima estaba comenzando a ser agradable, el clima era ideal para salir a comer un delicioso helado con tus amigos en el parque y hablar de soccer, bueno, así pensaban Endo y Kazemaru, habían planeado desde hace unos días que harían en su día libre y prefirieron salir junto a un grupo de amigos. Lo que nunca se imaginaron, es que terminarían los dos, solos, en aquel parque sin haberse dado cuenta.

**-Y... Ahora?** -preguntó el castaño-

**-Ni idea** -respondió el pelilargo viendo alejarse de ellos a un chico de rastas-

Si bien era obvio las razones por las cuales el goleador de fuego se había alejado del grupo, no lograban entender los motivos del castaño, no dijeron nada como para molestarlo. Se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron a ver por donde se fue el estratega, el cual ya no se encontraba a la vista. Un rato de silencio se apoderó del lugar, el oji almendra miraba el cielo como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, a los segundos cerró sus ojos sintiendo el viendo acariciar su rostro, una caricia suave, tierna, una que buscaba en el tacto de sus parejas pero que nunca encontraba. Mientras que este se encontraba disfrutando del viento, el castaño le mirada con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada hacía un lado observando a las parejas que se encontraban caminando por el parque, su visión se fijó en una en especial, iban tomados de la mano, algo sonrosados, se miraban tímidamente y se sonreían, miró su mano unos segundos y luego la de Kazemaru, la cual estaba a un costado de su cuerpo apoyada en la banca.Sería suave? Según los rumores del campamento Kazemaru se preocupaba mucho por su piel y su cabello, tanto o más que Midorikawa. De a poco comenzó a acercar su mano a la de otro, dudaba que se molestara, pero, si lo llegase a ver su novia los mataría! O era novio? Ya ni se acorvada, por lo único que se molestaba con el azulado era que este cambiaba de pareja como quien lo hace de camiseta. Sumido en sus pensamientos con la mano a escasos centímetros de tocar al otro, este se encontraba observándolo de manera extraña, notó la mano del moreno muy cerca de la suya y se sonrojó. Aprovechó el hecho de que este tenía los ojos cerrados para alejarse un poco de el, por último acercó su mano para tocarlo.

**-En…Endo estas bien?** –le toco sutilmente provocando que el otro reaccionara violentamente-

**-Ah? Si, claro jejeje** – se reía torpemente mientras el otro ponía cara de "Estoy que te creo".

**-Como digas** –miró al frente unos segundo, la escena anterior lo tenía algo perturbado, negó con la cabeza y volteó los ojos a ver su único acompañante, este estaba con la cabeza agacha sumido en sus pensamientos- **caminemos?** –le preguntó con una sonrisa, el portero lo miró emocionado y respondió con un energético

**-Si!** –se levantó de golpe- **Por que no vamos al parque de diversiones Kazemaru!** –se paró en frente de el con los ojos brillosos-** será entretenido, hay atracciones nuevas y… y… y… **

**-Cl-claro Endo** –una gotita cayó por su sien, con tal de hacer algo iría a cualquier lado.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí, Endo iba muy emocionado, hablaba de las atracciones a las que se iban a subir juntos, de lo que comerían, de su nueva técnica entre otras cosas, mientras el peli azul lo miraba tiernamente, le gustaba la personalidad de su capitán, sin importar lo que uno le diga siempre sonreirá ante todo, cuantos años se conocían ya, unos cuatro años? Parece que fue ayer cuando se le apareció con ese tonto cartel intentando reclutar integrantes para el equipo de fútbol. En un comienzo creyó que era un idiota al creer que el se quería mejorarse a sí mismo en el fútbol pero, la perseverancia lo atrajo y termino por unirse al equipo de fútbol de Raimon. Tal vez en un comienzo fue agradable pero, cuando comenzaron a jugar contra Tormenta géminis o Épsilon las cosas no iban bien, se sentía débil, inútil, un bueno para nada, sin importar cuanto se esforzaba siempre aparecían enemigos mas fuertes que él, pero las palabras de su capitán lo ayudaban a seguir adelante, fue así hasta el primer partido con Génesis. Luego de notar que buscar victoria era inútil, que su compañero Fubuki estaba seriamente herido y que las habilidades de esos alíen eran mil veces mejores que las de él, desistió y se largó. Claro que luego de ello cayó muy bajo al aceptar el meteorito y enfrentarse a sus amigos en un partido estúpido. Pero nuevamente gracias a Mamoru logró despertar y salir adelante, siempre era gracias a él, quien lo animaba en cada entrenamiento, el primero en saludarlo para su cumpleaños, en felicitarlo por una buena calificación o apoyarlo cuando era una mala, el único en defenderlo cada ves que lo trababan como a una chica, el primero en apoyarlo cuando tomó la decisión de salir con gente de ambos sexos y lo defendió de quienes lo querían golpear por eso mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Endo siempre ha estado a su lado en todo momento, incluso ahora, siempre le demuestra un favoritismo a su persona que al resto del equipo, incluso mas que a Goenji o a Kidou, sus compañeros de equipo le contaron que cuando se fue de Raimon, el capitán se deprimió por su causa… tal ves a Endo le gus… No, eso es imposible, de seguro le gusta Aki o Fuyuka, al fin de cuentas ellas siempre se la pasan con el.

**-Kazemaru mira es Midorikawa** –la vos del castaño lo saco de su cabeza-

**-Es verdad pero… que hace con una chica encima?** –Efectivamente, el peli verde estaba sentado en el suelo con una chica encima de él-

**-Que no le gustaba Hiroto?** –el de ojos almendras lo miro sorprendido, no creía que el capitán supiera de eso**- Kazemaru has algo!** –se comenzó a desesperar-

**-¿Que pa-** -miró al frente y estaba toda la escena que la chica estaba obligando al otro a que la besara, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió, se detuvo al lado de ellos y – **Ry-Ryuuji** –puso un tono de dolor en su voz y comenzó a cristalizar sus ojos.

Luego de salvar al antiguo alíen de su acosadora, Endo se acerco y entre ambos lo levantaron, pero este no parecía procesar aun lo ocurrido.

**-Midorikawa**** estas bien?** –el otro no contesta- **alo?** –pasa su mano por el frente de su compañero pero este ni pestañea-

**-Creo que esta en coma **

**-Creo que exageraste Kazemaru**

**- No lo creo si no hace ni mu **

**-Ca-pitan? Que… paso?** –El shockeado pestañó varias veces y notó que estaba ya de pie junto a Kazemaru y a Endo-

**-Hasta que reaccionas Ryuuji** –le dijo el peli largo- **pensé que esa niña te había quitado el alma**

-**Ka-Ka- Kazemaru!** –lo señala**- por que dijiste todas esas cosas?**

**- jeje, lo siento, fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de ayudarte**

**- Pero le dijiste que era "-"**

**-Acaso no lo eres?** –Pestañó varias veces mientras el otro se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza-

**-Yo…yo..**

**-No te enojes con Kazemaru, yo me dije que te ayudara** –Endo pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo- **te veías desesperado**

**-Gracias** –agradeció en un tono suave-

**-Por cierto… donde esta Fubuki? No andaba contigo?** –el peli verde mira al capitán de Inazuma japan-

**-Bueno, yo** –se rasca la mejilla y me cae una gotita por la sien- **vimos a Goenji y pues..** –ve a Kazemaru el cual estaba frunciendo el ceño- **ledijequelosiguiera Kazemaru no me mates!**

**-Ryuuji! como se te ocurre?, no ves que pueden quedar peor las cosas!**

**-Lo siento!**

-**De que hablan?** –El castaño mira confundido al velocista-

**-Bueno Endo veras – **Le comenzó a explicar lo sucedido entre ambos delanteros-

**-Comprendo, rayos, no sabía que las cosas estaban así, los veía distanciados y por eso le pedí a Goenji que hablara con Fubuki pero si las cosas están como estan, creo que debí golpearlo** –hace el gesto de golpe en su mano, el peli azul se rie y mira al lado-

**-Ahora Ryu… -**no estaba! El mal nacido se había escapado!-** RYUUJI!**

Retomaron el camino al parque, Kazemaru iba muy molesto y como no estarlo si al idiota de Midorikawa Ryuuji se le ocurre la brillante idea de dejar ir a Shirou SOLO en busca de Goenji, si el desgraciado ese lo abandona nuevamente juraba por el meteorito Alíen y por Kageyama que en paz descante, que lo mataría a pelotazos… por otro lado, estaba Endo intentando que se calmara, que no ganaría nada poniéndose así, pero no había caso, el velocista no embozaba ninguna sonrisa.

**-Si quieres** –se detiene- **puedes ir a buscarlo Kazemaru** –el peli largo lo mira- **yo no tengo inconvenientes si vas**

**-Endo yo…**

**-Si estas preocupado por Fubuki, entonces anda y búscalo** –mira a un lado, a cada palabra que le decía sentía como le dolía el pecho, después de todo el le estaba pidiendo que se fuera-

**-No… no te dejare solo Endo** –miró a su capitán y le sonrió-

**-Ka-Kazemaru… tú…** -le miro con alegría-

**-En una de esas se arreglas y si no** –se encoge de hombros-** Ryuuji pagara las consecuencias** –dejo escapar una sonrisa que alguna vez utilizó siendo el capitán de los Emperadores Oscuros, la cual logró sacar una sonrisa nerviosa del viejo capitán de Raimon-

Volvieron a caminar, al llegar Endo pagó las entradas o más bien obligo a Kazemaru a ser invitado, claro que este, ya adentro compró algo para los dos equivalente al precio de dichas entradas, luego de algunas protestas del portero terminó aceptando. Se subieron a diversos juegos, a la montaña Rusa, al castillo embrujado, a los autos chocadores, a las tasitas giratorias, entre otros juego, para suerte de ambos, los dos eran del tipo de persona que lograban dominar el miedo y dejar salir la adrenalina, claro, luego de mucho esfuerzo ya que cuando eran más pequeños la montaña Rusa los aterraba. Cerca de las 7 dejaron el parque y se encaminaron a casa, comentaban lo sucedido en el día, se reían, estaba atardeciendo y comenzaba a hacer frío, Endo invitó a Kazemaru a pasar a comer a su casa, sus padres estaban de viaje por su aniversario y así podrían jugar en el "Wii" a un nuevo juego que se había comprado donde salían todos los jugadores profesionales del mundo, luego de unos cinco minutos de insistencias este acepto, con la condición de que mañana a primera hora estuvieran en el campamento para entrenar o el entrenador Kudou los mataría. Ya casi llegando, a unas dos casas de la vivienda del moreno, una corriente de viento muy fría los distrajo.

**-Parece que va a llover** –comentó el velocista, de pronto sintió que le colocaban algo en los hombros- **Endo** –lo miro, se acababa de pasar su chaqueta**- pero… tu…**

**-No te preocupes, además estamos casi llegando y si te enfermas no tendremos a nuestro centro campista estrella jiji** –le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas-

**-Gracias** –continuaron caminando, era mucho, en todo el día Endo había sido atento, y claro, sin olvidar el intento de tomar su mano, bueno, de hecho desde el momento en que se conocen lo había sido y eso le agradaba. De detuvo. Bien, si tan buena persona era el capitán con el, si siempre lo aceptaba a pesar de todas las cosas que hacía, lo aceptaría también si le confesaba aquello no? No podía ser posible que la amistad que tuviesen se echara a perder por algo así no? Y como decía Ryuuji "**Quien no habla, Dios no lo escucha**" suspiró, miró al frente y soltó- **Me gustas** –cerró sus ojos y esperó, debía admitir que sentía miedo, miedo ver verle el rostro de asco o de decepción por parte de su amigo, pero nada, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos en la calle desierta, se mordió el labio inferior, de seguro lo estaba mirando con compasión o algo parecido, pero que tonto había sido, una cosa era que lo aceptara como era, después de todo no le afectaba a Endo, pero esto, lo afectaba en todos los sentidos. Soltó un suspiro de resignación- **Endo yo…**

**-Te… te gus-to?** –su voz tiritaba, no podía creer lo que escuchaba-

**-Ha… hai** –vió a un lado y abrió los ojos, rayos, quería correr pero no podía, que harían ahora y por que el otro no decía nada, estúpido silencio que- **Ah~** -soltó un quejido al chocar contra la pared de espaldas, tenía a Endo afirmándole de los hombros con la cabeza agacha – **Endo, que ocurre?** –el otro levanto la vista, trago saliva, jamás había visto unos ojos tan penetrantes, quedó entumido mientras el otro se le acercaba, intentó escapar hacía atrás pero la bendita muralla se lo impedía.

Se miraban a los ojos, Kazemaru a punto de desfallecer ante aquella mirada y Endo disfrutando del sonrojo inconsciente que su amigo tenía en sus mejillas, se acercó de a poco hasta unir sus labios con los del otro en un beso que en un comienzo fue tenue, el peli azul no lo creía aún, estaba siendo correspondido, de una manera no esperada pero correspondido así que se relajó, había esperado tantos años por ese momento, sentir los labios de Mamoru, de la persona que realmente amaba y no de reemplazos, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y abrió un poco la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de este, de este modo aquel suave beso comenzó a tornarse mas desesperado, Endo paso sus manos por la cintura del azulado. Kazemaru, con mucha mas experiencia en besos comenzó a guiar este, devoraba la boca de su capitán sin pudor, el otro mientras tanto intentaba seguir el ritmo pero le era muy difícil, se estaba mareando, sus ojos se estaban volviendo espirales, cuando Kazemaru noto lo que estaba pasando se alejo y dejó escapar una risita. El moreno, a pesar de estar aun abrumado por el beso, en su anterior deseaba continuar, se acercó a la oreja de su velocista y le susurro **"vamos adentro".** El otro se sonrojo un poco y asistió.

Caminaron a la casa apresurados, entró primero Kazemaru seguido del otro, luego de que el portero nº 1 de Inazuma Japan de quitara los zapatos e ingresara al living de su casa su ahora ya pareja se le lanzo al cuello a besarlo, dejo escapar un gemido, el cual fue ahogado por los labios del ligeramente mas alto. Lo agarró los la cintura, siguiéndole el juego, caminaron sin rumbo hasta caer en el sofá, en ese lugar fue que comenzó el verdadero juego.

Se devoraban mutuamente, de a poco Mamoru fue agarrándole el ritmo a Ichirouta, se estaba dejando llevar, su mano comenzó a bajar hasta adentrarse en la polera celeste de su compañero. Suave, la piel de Kazemaru se sentía suave, y dura, bien formada, sin exageraciones pero firme, los años de deportista le habían ayudado mucho y ahora, a sus 16 años de edad se podía nota los resultados, subió un poco más hasta encontrarse con un botón endurecido el cual comenzó a presionar.

**-Ah~!** –corrió su rostro y dejo escapar un gemido, ante esto el portero reaccionó, sacó su mano de donde estaba y se levando quedando se pie-

-**Ka –ka- Kazemaru lo siento tanto! Yo no, perdóname, es que, veras** –mientras intentaba excusarse, el otro se levanto y le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo-

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y lo beso tiernamente, luego se separó y lo miró fijamente **"Sigamos"** pronunció seguro, no era su primera vez. Tenía que admitirlo, por lo que no le interesaba hacerlo nuevamente con tal de que fuese su portero con quien lo hiciera. Entendiendo la señal se volvieron a besar con mas pasión, pero nada más, al cabo de algunos minutos en donde no hacían nada mas que besarse, Ichirouta tomó la iniciativa, tomo los bordes de la camisa blanca del otro y los mas rápido que pudo se la arrebató, la lanzó a la nada y volvió a besarlo con frenesí, había esperado tanto por ese momento que no quería esperar ni un minutos para sentir al otro siendo uno con el. Por otro lado Mamoru estaba algo nervioso, lo iba a hacer, iba a perder su virginidad y con quien amaba, quería hacerlo a pesar de ser tan rápido y repentino pero no en la sala de su casa! Pero el otro no parecía importarle en donde estaban, que haría?. Se dejaron de besar, pero de inmediato el más experimentado comenzó a jugar con los pezones de su pareja, el cual comenzaba a soltar suspiros, le gustaba, y mucho, pero no podía disfrutarlo por completo a causa del problema del lugar en donde estaban, si llegaban sus padres los verían, en cambio en su habitación solamente escucharían ruidos extraños. Ya cabreado de no poder disfrutar del momento tomo a Ichirouta del brazo y de un tirón lo dirigió a su habitación, el otro confundido lo siguió con una sonrisa, al llegar fue introducido de un empujón, vió a Endo cerrar con pestillo y mientras lo hacía comenzó a quitarse su propia camisa. Ya ambos estaban con los puros pantalones, el portero se volteó y vió la piel rosada del otro, se sonrojo más, pero no era tiempo de avergonzarse, negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse a su compañero para besarlo y lanzarse junto a el a la cama.

Se acariciaron y besaron por un largo rato, Kazemaru con sus yemas recorría la bien formada espalda del moreno, mientras este volvía a jugar con los botones del que se encontraba de espaldas a la cama.

**-E-Endo** –Su voz se suplica hizo que el castaño lo mirara, sus ojos de deseó hicieron que captara de inmediato la señal, el también necesitaba sentir al otro, se quitó sus pantalones y luego los del otro, trago saliva, quedaban los bóxer, se notaban en ellos los bultos ya palpitantes que pedían atención. Kazemaru veía con una sonrisa la inocencia de su pareja, un suspiro se escapo de los labios del moreno, tocó el borde de la molesta prenda, pensó en quitarla de a poco pero la tortura de ese modo sería muy larga, cerró sus ojos y la tiro de golpe, la lanzo al suelo y se quitó los propios, abrió un ojo primero y miró la cara de Kazemaru, el cual estaba que se partía de la risa por la escena, se sonrojó de golpe, luego comenzó a bajar la vista de a poco para contemplar el cuerpo natural del velocista, se mordió el labio inferior, de pronto una mano lo atrajo a los labios ajenos, volvieron a quedar en la misma pose de antes, al separarse Kazemaru tomo los dedos del nº 1 y comenzó a lamerlos mientras el otro lo besaba en el cuello dejando sus marcas rosas, **"listo",** dejo su labor y condujo sus dedos a la entrada del otro, primero el índice, con cuidado pero el peli celeste ni se quejo, el segundo, cerró sus ojos, el tercero, dejo escapar un gemido. Hacia adentro y afuera, como tijeras, el cuerpo de mas claro se estremecía, luego unos dos minutos Ichirouta no aguantaba mas, tomo la mano de Endo y la saco, lo miro con ojos de suplica, el otro asistió, tomo ambas piernas y las puso en sus hombros luego comenzó a entrar despacio, con la precaución de lo hacer daño pero el ahora uke no parecía sentir dolor así que entro de una sola vez por completo

**-Ah~!** -encorvó su espalda, finalmente podía sentir a su capitán dentro de el-** si-sigue**

**-Pero.. –**el otro estaba preocupado-

**-No te preocupes recuerda que yo ya…** -ve a un lado- **tu sabes**

Era cierto, no era virgen y lo sabía, salió un poco y volvió a entrar, ambos gimieron, se estaba sintiendo bien así que continuó al mismo ritmo pero de a poco aumentó la velocidad. Gemían a más no poder, les estaba gustando demasiado, pronunciaba el nombre del otro entre suspiros y este el suyo, el moreno puso sus manos en los lados de la cabeza de Ichirouta mientras este de aferraba con sus piernas en la cadera del otro para así hacer la penetración más profunda, suplicaba por más y más, y el otro para nada tonto le hacía caso. Gemían, se quejaban y suspiraban. luego de un buen rato en que en sus mentes no pasaba nada más que ese momento comenzaron a sentir el final, se miraron y asistieron, el castaño aumentó la velocidad mientras se besaban, estaban llegando al clímax. Unas tres embestidas mas y se vinieron al mismo tiempo. El capitán del equipo cayó al lado de su compañero, exhausto, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, de a poco comenzaron a buscar la mano del otro hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Se miraron y luego rieron, después de tanto finalmente estaban juntos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de oji almendra, lo cual llamó la atención al de ojos cafés, estaba comenzando a hacer frío y los dos estaban sin ropa, podrían contraer algún resfriado y si ese era el caso, de seguro el entrenados y las chicas los matarían.

**-Esta haciendo frío** –el castaño se levantó-** será mejor que te des una ducha si?**

**-Bien** –se sonrieron y luego se besaron tiernamente, al separarse, Ichirouta camino hasta la puerta, al tomar la perilla se detuvo, su ropa, cuando iba a voltearse-

**-Te llevaré un pijama limpio al baño** –desde ya unos años que se leían el pensamiento, sonrió y camino al cuarto de baño-

Se secaba el cabello en la habitación de Mamoru, mientras se bañaba este había cambiado el cubre cama, el cual obviamente estaba sucio. Llevaba puesto un pijama de polar de color azul, estaba haciendo frío y hace una media hora había comenzado a llover, se acercó a la ventana y toco el frío vidrio, la puerta se abrió y un relámpago sonó por toda ciudad Inazuma.

**-Ocurre algo?** –pregunto el castaño entrando con dos tazas de chocolate caliente- **te ves pensativo** –le pasa la taza-

**-Pensaba en Shirou** –recibe la taza sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- **Gracias… me pregunto si estará bien**

**-Lo esta, te lo aseguro** –levanta el dedo pulgar y sonríe-

**-Eso espero** –cierra los ojos y sonríe-

**-Ahora… juju**

**-eh?** –mira a su compañero el cual sonreía extrañamente- **qu-que pasa Endo**? –Retrocedió unos pasos-

**-De esta no te escapas Ichirouta** –se le acerca-

**-E…Endo a –acabamos de** –lo toman por los hombros-

-**Vamos a… Jugar WII! –**lo mira emocionado, Ichirouta cae sentado en la casa, ese si había sido un susto grande-

**OMAKE**

Ya acomodándose para dormir al portero principal de Inazuma Japan le entró una duda, se acerco a su amante que se encontraba acomodándose en la parte pegada a la pared de la cama, al llegar a la orilla de esta desvió la mirada, dudó en preguntar aquello, más bien le avergonzaba hacerlo.

**-Ka… Kazemaru….**

**- eh?** –Miró al otro- **que pasa?**

**- Bueno, yo… quería saber si… veras….** –el azulado alza una ceja, a pesar de entender la mayoría de las jergas de su capitán aún no lograba entenderlo por completo- **quería saber co-como es…es. –**bajó la mirada totalmente rojo- estu-uu-ve –presionó los ojos, estaba completamente avergonzado pero deseaba saber como había estado en su primera vez, de seguro esta no era la mejor noche de "pasión" de Ichirouta pero tenía una leve esperanza de no haberlo hecho tan mal-

El peli azul luego de escuchar aquella pregunta comenzó a reír, le hacía gracia ver al moreno tan avergonzado, es mas, nunca lo había visto de ese modo en su vida, luego de pasar la gracia que le hacía aquello miró a Mamoru con ternura.

**-No estuviste mal** –sonrio sinceramente, no mentía en sus palabras-** para ser tu primera vez estuviste bien**

**-En verdad**? –el otro le miró aun sonrosado-

-** Hai** –El moreno sonrió ampliamente- **ven, vamos a dormir**, el otro asistió, caminó a la puerta y apagó la luz, mientras se acostaba le cayó otra duda-

**-Ne Kazemaru** –el otro contesto con un mohín- e**stuve mejor que Miyasaka?**

**- … Si Mamoru, mejor que Miyasaka**

**- Y mejor que**

**- Endo!** –el castaño se cayó, tenía curiosidad que culpa tenía en eso. Se acurrucó en las sabanas, abrazó al defensa y se quedó dormido con la satisfacción de un **Genial Día**

* * *

Les gusto? eso espero, me costó arreglarlo x_x

Quiero agradecer a AndromedaKamui y a Sasori Kido por decirme lo de la narración, cuando lo revise en mi pc efectivamente estaba mal x_x

Así gracias a la idea de AndromedaKamui lo eh resubido owo

Bueno, me voy o mi papá me va a retar xDDDD

PD: Sobre la no virginidad de Kazemaru, lo explicaré brevemente en el ultimo cap ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**... asd acababa de arreglar el cap y cuando pongo guardar se cae el internet y por ende... perdi las modificaciones o_ó**

**Lamento mucho la demora, el cap 4 me tiene atrasada, queria terminarlo antes de publicar este pero mi cerebro con funciona ._.UUUU**

**Aclaratoria: Cuando aparezca un ser llamado yammi con relacion al meteorito alien es por que Inazuma Eleven me pertenece... a no ser que Level-5 me copie la idea ¬¬****  
**

* * *

**No lo soporto**

"_**Se suponía que íbamos a estar para siempre juntos, que el me protegería ante aquellos que deseaban golpearme, que me consolaría cada vez que las lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos y la angustia me invadiera, que se reiría de mis chistes, que jugaríamos para siempre fútbol juntos, que nos haríamos compañía en los momentos mas duros, que no permitiría que alguien quisiera tomar represarías en mi contra por aquello que no era mi culpa, el lo dijo, dijo que jamás me dejaría…."**_

**-Ryuuji-kun…**

**-Es un mentiroso…**

**-Pero…**

**-El ****dijo que me amaba…**

Silencio, ambos amigos se quedaron en un molesto silencio bajo la sombra de cerezo que los protegía del abrasador sol. El de cabellos largos miró a su amigo el cual parecía seguir procesando las ultimas palabras… tenia razón no? Estaba en todo el derecho de actuar como un idiota, de quejarse, de andar sombrío, de que el resto sintiera compasión por el, al fin y al cabo, acababa de ser engañado…

**-El también me lo decía….**

Tragó saliva, se le había olvidado aquel detalle…

**-Gome Shirou, yo…**

**-No te preocupes **– el albino cerró sus ojos y sonrió-

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, la gente caminaba en frente de ellos sin prestarles mucha atención, de pronto el platinado se levantó quedando de espaldas de su amigo, con sus ojos cerrados disfruto unos segundos de la fresca brisa que acariciaba delicadamente su rostro y su cabello, como alguna ves lo habían hecho aquellas manos suaves. Cuando dejo de soplar se volteó a ver al peli verde que lo veía curioso.

**-Vamos?** –le preguntó haciendo un ademan con la cabeza-

**-Pero no seria mejor **

**-Me dio hambre, a ti no?** –al moreno le rugió el estómago al escuchar la palabra hambre así que de inmediato comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos en busca de dinero, si, tenia hambre pero se le había quedado la billetera en casa- **Yo invito** –le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, de ante mano sabía que su amigo andaba sin dinero-

**-Luego te lo devolveré **–toma la mano del de piel de nieve y se levanta-

-**Como quieras **–se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar hacia el centro del parque.

Mientras caminaban Shirou puso sus manos en los bolsillos mientras que Ryuuji los colocó detrás de su cabeza, el segundo iba algo distraído mirando a las parejas pasar tomadas de la mano o besándose en alguna banca, a las familias felices riendo, a las mariposas revoloteando sin cesar por todos lados y a los pajaritos cantando una melodía que, a su parecer, era insoportablemente feliz. Frunció el ceño y un aura morada oscura lo comenzó a rodear, no era justo que todo el mundo estuviese feliz de la vida mientras que el sufría un desamor, tanto lo odiaba el universo por haber destruido algunas escuelas?, Acaso aquello había sido un pecado tan grave como para estar pagándolo con su felicidad? ¡Claro que no¡ Ni que hubiese sido su culpa …

-**Ryuuji-kun…**

Era controlado por el idiota de Kenzaki…

**-Ryuuji-kun…**

Si no hacia lo que le ordenaban lo castigaban severamente sin importar que…

-**Ryuuji-kun! **–el otro se detiene y voltea a verlo-

-**Que? **

**-En frent**

**-Acaso no puedo caminar **–se voltea y…-

PAF!

Midorikawa cae al suelo cubriéndose la nariz mientras el poste de luz se tambaleaba

**-Maldita sea!**

**-Te lo advertí **–el goleador de hielo se agacho para quedar a la altura del otro- **pero no me escuchabas**

El regañado se digno a inflar los cachetes, se levantó gracias a la ayuda del asesino de ojos y observo como mas de alguna persona contenía la risa por lo sucedido, un tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas mientras se encogía de hombros de la vergüenza.

**-Ya vámonos de aquí** –ordeno este mientras se dirigía hacia el puesto de helados.

Su acompañante lo siguió por detrás en silencio mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Al llegar a donde el vendedor de helados artesanales pidieron dos helados, uno de pistacho y otro de menta, el primero era para el antiguo capitán de Gemenis Storm y el segundo para el antiguo capitán de Harukken, el cual, no paraba de burlarse de la nariz roja de su amigo.

**-Que no soy un helado con una cereza!** –se le estaba acabando la paciencia-

**-Lo lamento, no hare mas bromas** –sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a comer su helado-

**-Gracias** –este también comenzó con su labor de terminar el helado antes de que se derritiera con el "poco y nada" de calor que hacía ese día en ciudad Inazuma-

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras daban vueltas por el parque, de pronto el asesino de osos miró con malicia a su amigo y comenzó a cantar una vieja canción que alguna vez cantó junto a su hermano en el jardín.

**-****Me recuerdas a una canción de niños- **Continúan caminando-**Como era? Hmmm… ah si, Era Rodolfo el reno –** el otro se detiene- ** que tenia la nariz –**se voltea a verlo con ganas de matarlo- **ro..ja co…como u..un…**

**-FUBUKI!** –estaba por tirarle el helado en la cara a no ser por el hecho que su amigo estaba estático- **oye que ocurre? Estas bien? Acaso el helado te hiz…**

**-Shuuya-kun** –el peli verde al escuchar esas palabras se voltea a ver y, efectivamente ahí estaba Goenji caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad con el ceño fruncido-

Fubuki bajó la mirada y volteó un como la cabeza para evitar mirar al goleador de fuego, el ex-alíen notó el rostro triste de el peli plata, sabía el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando luego de ese conflicto sin sentido, dio un suspiro, sabía lo que tenia que hacer aunque no le gusta la idea de hacerlo.

**-Ve** –pronunció cerrando los ojos-

**-Ah?** –Shirou lo miró confundido- **pero… yo…**

**-Apresúrate o lo perderás** –sonrió y miro a su amigo dándole a entender que todo estaría bien-

El peli gris se impresionó, no era normal ver a Midorikawa con ojos de tranquilidad plena, en realidad, nunca lo hacía. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa agradecida, soltó un **"gracias"** y corrió en busca del de pelos parados.

Mientras Ryuuji mantenía su sonrisa, ahora de autosuficiencia y caminaba sin dirección alguna comiendo su helado, a la vista de todos parecía que se encontraba orgulloso de haber hecho algo bien pero, a pesar de andar con una actitud orgullosa, el antiguo Reize se estaba desesperando por dentro.

"_**Genial, ahora estoy solo, quien me manda a ser buen amigo, ahí se fue Shirou en busca del que ama mientras yo sigo sufriendo por el imbécil ese que me abandonó por una chica, ese hijo de la gran…"**_

Mientras insultaba a medio mundo iba siendo seguido por una chica de unos 12 años, de cabello morado al igual que sus ojos, estaba vestida de uniforme de alguna secundaria del sector, esta se encontraba anonadada ante la belleza y sonrisa de aquel "ángel verdoso" , sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, ya que, como pensaran, se encontraba imaginando a ella casándose con su ángel en una hermosa iglesia de Verona, que tendrían tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño los cuales se llamarían Mido, Yuki y Kitsu, que el trabajaría como modelo y tendrían una casa en la pradera con un súper automóvil, la luna de miel la pasarían en las islas del sur y allí jujuju…

**-Jujuju**

El ojiverde se detuvo al escuchar una risa pervertida detrás de el, al voltearse se encontró con aquella linda chica que lo estaba mirando con deseo y de mordía el labio inferior. Bien, eso era extraño, miro a ambos lados a ver si en una de esas era a alguien mas a quien miraba la chica.

**-Ángel** –la voz suave de la menor lo hizo voltear a verla, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver la sonrisa, que a su juicio era la de una psicópata, dirigirse a el-** Acepto**

**-Ah?** –ladeó la cabeza sin entender aquella afirmación, no le había preguntado nada después de todo- **eh… aceptas, que?** –le preguntó algo nervioso-

**-Acepto casarme contigo** –sonrio ampliamente y comenzó a acercársele-

**-Que? No, yo no, yo nunca **

Retrocedía, tenía miedo, y como no tenerlo si tienes a una loca psicópata acercándose cada ves mas diciendo cosas como **"casémonos", "tendremos tres hijos", "seremos felices" **entre otras cosas, de pronto pisó un papel y cayo al suelo "**Hay no, me van a comer"** vio a la chica con terror, la otra había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta por lo que sonrió endemoniadamente **"Mama!", **fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a pensar antes que la otra se le lanzase encima abrazándolo mientras balbuceaba **"cásate, cásate, cásate" **como una demente.

Que alguien lo ayudara, a este paso sería el novio de una loca, quien fuese le daba lo mismo con tal de que lo salvaran de esta. Su rostro fue volteado una fuerza delicada, no quería ni imaginares lo que le venia ahora hasta que vió los labios de la menor acercarse peligrosamente a los suyos. Ahora que haría! Iba ser besado y a la fuerza, por el meteorito alíen que alguien se apiadara de el y lo salvara de probar algo que definitivamente no quería probar. Apretó los ojos, eso definitivamente no iba a ser para agradables, tenía perdida sus esperanzas de que alguien le salvara la vida hasta que…

-**Ry-Ryuuji- **la chica se detuvo y ambos miraron al lado en busca de quien había pronunciado esas palabras con tal tono de dolor, se encontraron con un chico de cabello azulado y largo y de ojos almendras, los cuales estaban cristalinos-

**-Ka-Kaze-maru? **–sus ojos brillaron de emoción, estaba salvado- **gracias al cie**

**-Idiota!**

**-****Ah? **–la pobre vistica lo miró confundido, Kazemaru no esa del tipo de persona que actuase tan… femenino-

-**Quien es el, ángel?** –pregunto la acosadora-

**-Soy su… bueno, era su novio** –voltea al lado, Midorikawa tenía la boca tan abierta que le llegaba al suelo, dijo… novio?- **creía que me amabas Ryuuji** –puso una de sus manos como puño y la acercó a su corazón-

**-Eso no es posible, nosotros nos vamos a casar, verdad?** –vió a Midorikawa con un puchero, pero este se encontraba en shock.

**-y-yo…y, yo**

**-Nunca me imagine que me engañarías y menos con una chica** –se mordió el labio inferior y una lagrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos-

**-Que? No! Fue ella quien se me tiró encima!** –alto, se estaba excusando con Kazemaru? Ni que realmente tuvieran algo!

**-De verdad?** –Automáticamente asistió, estaba realmente confundido- **me alegro mucho** –dio un suspiro, luego vio a la chica con furia- **suéltalo**

**-Pero, la boda**

**-No lo entiendes verdad?** –la otra niega e Ichirouta se agacha a su altura- **a el no le gustan las chicas** –Que diablos planeaba decir!- **por que el** –No! No!- **es..** –Que no diga esa palabra!- **GAY**

Silencio, al causante de todo el alboroto vio a mi amado ángel, sus ojos se cristalizaron, **"Mentiroso!"** lo cacheteó y salió corriendo, la verdadera victima de todo esto estaba en blanco, que rayos había pasado, estaba siendo acosado por una chica demonio, luego Kazemaru actúa como si fueran novio y ahora acababa de ser cacheteado…

**-Creo que exageraste Kazemaru** –esa voz… se le hacía familiar-

**- No lo creo si no hace ni mu **

**-Ca-pitan? Que.. paso?** –pestañó varias veces y notó que estaba ya de pie junto a Kazemaru y a Endo-

**-Hasta que reaccionas Ryuuji** –le dijo el peli largo- **pensé que esa niña te había quitado el alma**

-**Ka-Ka- Kazemaru!** –lo señala**- por que dijiste todas esas cosas?**

**- jeje, lo siento, fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de ayudarte**

**- Pero le dijiste que era GAY!**

**-Acaso no lo eres?** –Pestañó varias veces mientras el otro se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza-

**-Yo…yo..**

**-No te enojes con Kazemaru, yo me dije que te ayudara** –Endo pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo- **te veías desesperado**

**-Gracias** –agradeció en un tono suave-

**-Por cierto… donde esta Fubuki? No andaba contigo?** –el peli verde mira al capitán de Inazuma japan-

**-Bueno, yo** –se rasca la mejilla y me cae una gotita por la sien- **vimos a Goenji y pues..** –ve a Kazemaru el cual estaba frunciendo el ceño- **ledijequelosiguiera Kazemaru no me mates!**

**-Como se te ocurre, pueden quedar peor las cosas!**

**-Lo siento!**

-**De que hablan?** –el castaño mira confundido al velocista-

**-Bueno Endo veras…**

Mientras Kazemaru le explicaba lo sucedido entre ambos goleadores, Midorikawa aprovechó la oportunidad de fugarse, de seguro el peli largo de enojaría con el así que prefirió evitarse el regaño escapando, mientras se alejaba escucho un grito pronunciando su nombre, se le erizo la piel y comenzó a correr. Agradeció al cielo tener una velocidad sobre humana, pero, con la desesperación por alejarse de la furia del ex capitán de los emperadores oscuros no se fijó por donde iba y terminó en un barrio para nada agradable, los edificios estaban sucios, olía mal por todos lados, la gente que caminaba por los alrededores eran volados, borrachos, busca pleitos o prostitutas, ah y gente que busca los servicios de estas.

Tragó saliva, estaba en un lugar para nada bonito, y si lo pillaban desprevenido, lo podían violar o vender, tal vez hasta comérselo y nadie no protegería, no estaba esa persona para defenderlo. Camino unos pasos hacía atrás y choco con alguien, se quedo estático y volteo a ver de a poco a la persona con la que había chocado, se trataba de una mujer, muy grande y de penetrantes ojos azules, lo miró de arriba abajo.

**-No eres muy pequeño para necesitarme?** –le pregunto con una voz algo ¿ronca?-

**-Yo…yo… aah! –**salió corriendo de pura intuición.

Corrió unas cuantas cuadras hasta que se detuvo viendo que nadie lo seguía, estaba asustado, su respiración agitada, miraba la dirección por donde se había encontrado con aquella mujer, dio un suspiro al notar a nadie cerca. Comenzó a caminar e línea recta para ver, si en una de esas, encontraba la forma de salir de ese lugar, al doblar en una esquina se detuvo, su vista lo debía estar engañando o acaso realmente era el verdadero Kidou Yuuto siendo guiado por un hombre bien feo a un motel? No conocía esas mañas tan, asquerosas? del estratega. Retrocedió unos pasos y prefirió seguir derecho.

Al cabo de una hora logró conseguir salir de ese infierno en donde vio prácticamente de TODO. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y las quien no estarían se ves a mas de una pareja en plena calle haciendo _eso_. Ya estaba atardeciendo, debían ser cerca de las 7 de la tarde, aun quedaba mucho rato para hacer algo pero solo, no tenia ningún sentido. Camino en busca de la escuela donde se estaban quedando, en el camino pudo notar que estaba cerca de la casa del capitán y, desde allí era más fácil llegar a la esta, así que tomo ese camino. Cruzando la calle para llegar a la casa del portero estrella se detuvo de golpe, se sonrojo por completo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, allí estaba, medio ocultos por un poste dos de sus compañeros besándose desenfrenadamente, uno de ellos le susurro algo al otro en el oído y este asistió con la cabeza, para luego, ingresar a una casa.

Ya era mucho, primero Shirou se va en busca de quien ama, luego es acosado y casi besado por una chica loca, después ve a Kidou entrar a un motel para hacer ese tipo de cosas, además de ver ese tipo de cosas en plena calle y ahora esto! Ya no lo estaba soportando, era como si el día lo incitara a comerse a alguien o a tener se…se… bueno ustedes saben a que se refiere. Presionó los ojos y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela para así evitar cualquier tentación de esa índole.

Al llegar finalmente se dirigió a la entrada y dio un suspiro, nadie estaba en el campamento ya que dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio se quedase en un día como ese, además del hecho que la cancha estaba vacía. Eso era! Entrenaría un rato antes de irse a dormir, de ese modo sacaría de su cabeza todo lo sucedido.

Corrió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró su balón de futbol, escucho un ruido pero no le prestó atención, de seguro era el perro que Fuyuka había traído como mascota para el equipo. Se arregló con su uniforme y salió en camino a la escalera pero, mientras se acercaba comenzó a escuchar sonido algo, raros. **"ah~",** gemidos… **"Tsunami-san~"** de Tachimukai… **"ah!~"** y de Tsunami, dejó caer el balón el cual revotó un poco y luego comenzó a rodar.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, se estaba ¿calentando?, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, trago saliva y con cuidado de no hacer ruido pasó por la puerta de Tachimukai, y rápidamente bajo las escaleras y corrió al baño, entró a la ducha y abrió el agua helada para poder calmarse, la imagen de sus dos amigos haciendo esas cosas rondaba en su cabeza, mordía su labio inferior, la escenas de todo el día comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, comenzaba a excitarse, pero no debía, no deseaba tocarse para calmarse, no lo haría, jamás lo había hecho y no por algo así lo iba a hacer, iba en contra de sus principios, nadie podía tocar su cuerpo, ni siquiera el, a no ser que fuese aquella persona, pero, luego de lo de ayer dudaba que el delantero lo fuese a tocar algún día. La angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de el, le dolía saber que no era realmente correspondido, que jamás lo amaría de verdad y que todas sus promesas ahora estaban en el fondo de un abismo, no lograba odiarlo a pesar de que quería hacerlo para poder dejar de sufrir, ese idiota que debería estar ahora ayudándolo de seguro estaba con la mugrosa esa haciendo cos-

**-Ryuuji?** -esa voz, no podía ser, vio a su lado y si, allí estaba, ni mas ni menos que Kiyama Hiroto mirándolo desconcertado- **estas llorando!** –acerco su mano al rostro del otro pero este la esquivo- **Ryuuji que**-

**-Que haces aca?** –le pregunto secamente-

**-Bueno, te vi entrar muy apresurado al baño y me asuste, pensé que estab**

**-No, que haces tan temprano por acá, cre- creí que te-tenias un-una ci-cita**

**-Ah eso… bueno terminó antes, no me sentía muy cómodo con ella**

**-No te gustó?** –En su voz se podía notar un leve tono de esperanza-

**-Gustarme? Bueno, es en realidad muy agradable pero no logré sentirme a gusto, debe ser la falta de costumbre**

-**Eh? Te vas a seguir juntando con ella?** –sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse-

-**Claro que si, Ryuu que ocurre?, por que lloras?** –el otro dejaba escapar amargas lagrimas, las cuales se fundían con el agua de la ducha- **ven** –le toma la mano y lo saca del agua, luego la corta- **te resfriaras allí** –busca una toalla y la pone aun costado, luego suspira- **no llores por algo así quieres** –su tono era de comprensión, aunque en realidad no entendía el verdadero porque del llanto de su mejor amigo- **vamos, sácate esa ropa o te enfermaras** –el otro hizo caso omiso a esas palabras y continuo derramando lagrimas de pie- **como quieras** –Kiyama se le acerco y comenzó a despojarlo del uniforme, las mejillas de ambos se sonrosaron, si bien estaban acostumbrados al hecho de verse sin ropa desde pequeños, les seguía dando vergüenza, cuando lo dejo solo en bóxer le dijo- **ven, vamos al agua caliente** –tomo la mano de su compañero y lo llevo a una de las duchas, la abrió y espero la temperatura ideal para meter a su amigo, pero este seguía quieto sin importarle el agua caliente que le caía encima, dio un suspiro y se quito todo menos los bóxer y entro con el de cabellos verdes.

–**Ryuuji que te pasa, ya me estas preocupando** –vertió algo de shampoo en su mano, soltó el cabello del otro y comenzó a lavarlo-** Ryu**

**-Seguirán saliendo juntos? **

**-Si por?** –no lograba comprender lo que ocurrían, tan malo era juntarse con ella?-

**-Que hay de mi?** –su mirada estaba agacha-

**-A que te refieres?** –dejo de masajearle el cabello e intento verle el rostro al otro sin éxito- **Ryuuji mírame! Que es lo que te ocurre? No entiendo por que te pones así por una simple cita! Deberías estar feliz de que al fin**

**-Tienes novia **–lo miro con enojo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-** Felicidades entonces, me alegro que por fin tengas a alguien con quien puedas salir y disfrutar –**su tono de sarcasmo estaba molestando a Kiyama-

**-Reize…**

**-Si quieres puedes irte y dejarme solo, me da lo mismo, ve, anda a su casa y hmm~**

Fue callado por los labios de Hiroto, abrió por completo sus ojos, no se esperaba eso, se sonrojo al máximo y pensó en empujarlo pero, mejor era aprovechar la oportunidad así que se dejo llevar, retrocedió algunos pasos y choco contra la pared de la ducha, al sentir el frio de esta dejo escapar un quejido el cual aprovecho el mayor para introducir su lengua y comenzar a jugar con la del moreno. A los minutos el pelirrojo se separo del otro y lo miró a los ojos. Midorikawa estaba soy rojo, vio los ojos de Hiroto con suplica de que ese beso no hubiese sido una simple forma de callarlo

**-No es mi novia** – el antiguo Alíen abrió por completo sus ojos- **es mi hermana biológica** –dicho esto se alejo unos pasos-

**-De verdad? Por que no me lo dijiste?** –Reize se le acerco y le tomo el hombro-

**-Te lo dije, pero con todo lo que comes dudo mucho que me hallas escuchado **

**-Lo siento… yo…** -bajo la mirada, estaba avergonzado- **Hiroto yo…**

**-Te amo** –junto nuevamente sus labios con los del otro en un toque suave y corto- **no lo olvides**

**-Ha…hai** –apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del otro y sonrió al sentir sus brazos pasar por su cintura-** soy un idiota**

**-Lo eres** –lo presionó mas hacia su cuerpo- **pero mi idiota.**

Estuvieron abrazados unos segundos mas y decidieron terminar de bañarse, se jabonaron el uno al otro, mientras estuvieron en la ducha Ryuuji le contó a Hiroto el lindo día que le había tocado tener, hasta el ultimo detalle

**-Ahora entiendo por que corriste a la duchas** –se reía-

**-No es gracioso** –inflo los cachetes y miro a un lado**- ne, Hiroto..**

**-Si?** –lo miro unos segundo y noto que este escondía la cara completamente roja en su flequillo-

**-Cuando, nosotros… tú sabes** –lo ve muy sonrojado- **vamos a hacerlo?** –el otro se sonrojo a mas no poder, nunca se espero una pregunta de esas de parte de Ryuuji-

**-Bueno… cu-cuando t-t-tu quieras** –desvió la mirada a un lado igualmente rojo

Se quedaron en silencio, los dos tenían la necesidad de sentir al otro en una unión mas allá de simples besos, Hiroto por todo lo que le habían contado uno de sus amigos del instituto Alíen y Midorikawa, bueno, por todo lo que vio ese día le entraron ganas de avanzar al siguiente paso pero, ambos esperaban que el otro tomara la iniciativa pero, si la seguían espetando nunca pasaría.

**-Cuando… vallamos a tu casa o, a la mía** –soltó el moreno-

**-Hai** –Hiroto los miro y se le acerco, tomo su rostro entre sus manos-

**-Lo… lo prometes?**

**-Lo prometo** –y unió sus labios con los del otro, ahora ambos esperaban al siguiente día libre para poder ir a la casa de alguno de ellos.

Se separaron y salieron, mientras Hiroto se vestía e iba en busca de ropa seca para el otro, este se quedo analizando su día, si bien fue prácticamente insoportable, agradecía al cielo haberlo hecho, si no… Hiroto lo hubiese encontrado haciéndose eso y… movió la cabeza a los lado al pensar en esa posibilidad, luego dio un suspiro y sonrió, sin importar el desastroso día que le tocó terminó de buena manera y… rogaba para que a su amigo platinado le haya ido igual que a el….

* * *

Les gustó? eso espero.

Personalmente este cap me encanto, me reí mucho al escribirlo xDDD

Les agradezco los reviews, son genialosos =D

ewe para los que leyeron el otro fic de Día Libre, aca está el curioso... o mas bien desafortunado xDDD

Espero tener el cap 4 lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada, quisiera tener el 5 listo antes de publicar el 4 x_x

nus vemos

Bye bye

Francis =D


	4. Chapter 4

Regresé!, si lo se, soy una mala persona por tener abandonado el fic, no dar señales de vida no postear en los fic que eh leído y por eso les pido perdón…

Quiero decir que la verdadera continuación murió cuando el notebook que usaba para escribir no prendió nunca mas, pero de a poco, en mi cuaderno comenzé todo de nuevo x_x

Sin mas, aca el cap ^^

Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi y Lemon, ah también un idiota Shuuya.

Disclaimer: El día que aparezca un personaje llamado Yammi con relación al meteorito Alíen es por que Inazuma Eleven es mío… a no ser que Level-5 me copie la idea ¬¬

**Mal entendido**

Atardecía y seguía ahí de pie, observando como el otro lo ignora, cuanto rato llevan así? No lo sabe, pero siente como sus pies están cansados de estar parado, como le gustaría caminar y encarar al otro, pero no es fácil, siente miedo, no quiere ser rechazado una vez más. Suspiró, tal vez lo mejor era irse e intentar hablar otro día pero… si hace eso Ryuuji de seguro lo mata por perder esta oportunidad y Kazemaru lo regañaría por haber ido a hablar con el delantero sin avisarle… Ya no quería mas guerra, que podía hacer?

-**Shuuya-kun**- pronunció en un leve suspiro, notoriamente de alguien cansado.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento desvió otra vez el balón de la portería, o al menos eso intentaba creer el joven goleador de tés morena. Caminó por undécima vez hacia el balón tomándolo y haciendo presión sobre este, ni una sola anotación en lo que llevaba en ese lugar practicando, regresó a su antigua posición, miró la portería con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, soltó el balón e impactó hacia el cielo, saltó con fuerzas mientras algunas esferas de color azul le rodean, gira unas cuantas veces generando flamas de tonos rojizos, golpea el "juguete" con rudeza y este sale disparado al arco, siendo rodeado por las llamas y las esferas de color las cuales se comienzan a iluminar de tal manera que aquella luz logra iluminar todo el lugar cegando casi por completo la visión. Pero a los segundos su fuerza comienza a disminuir hasta quedar como un simple balón, el cual choca contra el poste superior del arco y da algunos botes en el suelo. Finalmente el goleador de fuego toca el suelo, carraspea molesto, de alguna manera esto lo estaba fastidiando, y como no hacerlo?, en el ultimo tiempo su rendimiento en el campo era pésimo, sin contar su poca coordinación al momento de los pases, los pocos, por no decir nulo intentos de meter algún gol y lo distraído que se encontraba. Y el motivo de todo esto? Simple, la desagradable escenita que se habían mandado uno se sus supuestos mejores amigos y la persona que le hacían ponerse los pelos de punta. El simple hecho de acordarse de aquello le hizo sentir, como en otras ocasiones, un verdadero idiota. Definitivamente el universo tenía algo en su contra.

-**Shuuya-kun **–Una voz suave, preocupada y algo temblorosa se escucho a sus espaldas, sintió como se le erizaban los pelos y la manera en que sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse. Por un instante, sintió que todo estaba bien- **Shuu-Shuuya-kun –** el roce de unos fríos dedo hacer contacto con un piel lo llevaron nuevamente a su realidad.

Se alejó haciendo un gesto de desprecio con el bazo, le miró molesto, como si se tratase de alguien desagradable, de alguna basura inservible. Los dedos del piel nívea se iban cerrando a medida que su bazo caía al lado de su cuerpo a causa de la gravedad. Ante el gesto del mayor, se sorprendió un poco, sintió su pecho apretarse y su mirada decayó, vio el césped con la mirada algo ida mientras sus cejar tiritaban, debía estar acostumbrado a esto, todos sus intentos por entablar una conversación con Goenji comenzaban y terminaban siendo mirado como el ser mas asqueroso del mundo. Presionó sus puños, esta vez sería distinto, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando, después de todo, se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde su vida había comenzado nuevamente.

**-Shuuya-kun, -** Su voz de tornó firme, levando la mirada encarando al delantero, era fieme y decidida- **tenemos que hablar.**

El viento soplaba con gran fuerza, trayendo consigo negras nubes que comenzaban a posarse sobre ciudad Inazuma con cara de una posible tormenta. La temperatura comenzaba a disminuir a cada segundo, los transeúntes caminaban a paso rápido para evitar un posible baño de lluvia. Aun así, una chica de cabellos negros y ondulados, de ojos color jade paseaba a su cachorro sin apuro alguno, cruzaba el puente de kazenjiki. De pronto el pequeño de colores beige se detuvo a ladrar haciéndole mirar a un lado. Se sorprendió al ver a dos chicos discutiendo, se notaban que no le prestaban atención al clima que a cada instante empeoraba, el más bajo demostraba estar dando inútiles explicaciones ya que el de piel morena aparentaba no escucharlo.

El repentino llanto del cachorro hizo que la pelinegro desviara la mirada a su mascota, la cual veía el cielo con preocupación, se agacho a acariciarle la cabeza.

-**Qué ocurre? Se molesta alg-** no alcanzó a terminar la frase, algunas gotas comenzaban a caer a una gran velocidad- **Rayos, hora de irnos Ryuoka.**

Tomo al perro entre sus brazos, echó un último vistazo a la conocida pareja, un semblante triste se dibujo en su rostro, el sentimiento de culpa aparecía nuevamente en su pecho, después de todo, por ella es que ese conflicto había comenzado. La lengua tibia del mamífero pequeño la sacó de su trance, la lluvia estaba peor "**Maldita sea!" **comenzó a correr a su casa sin dejar de pensar en la pareja que discutía.

**-Por lo menos dime algo!** –grito ya fastidiado, llevaba por lo menos quince minutos intentando arreglar las cosas, a pesar de sus explicaciones el de piel morena aparentaba no escuchar, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos entre abiertos, los cuales no lo miraban a el, si no al rio a su espalda- **Shuuya-kun!**

**-Suficiente-** cerró sus ojos, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse

-**Ah? No, espera!** –estiró su mano para alcanzar al otro

-**No quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras!**

Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre los chicos a medida que la lluvia se hacia imparable. El de cabellos parados se volteó a mirar fríamente al mas bajo.

**-Lo nuestro se acabó, ríndete** –le dio la espalda y se encaminó al campamento

El menor quedó estático, su mano seguía estirada, como si intentará alcanzar la ya lejana espalda del otro.

**-Espera** –su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse- **no me dejes por favor** –el moreno se alejaba mas, sus ojos se cristalizaban, al ya no ver al otro sintió como comenzaba a desesperarse- **Shuuya-kun, no, no quiero, -**se abrazo a sí mismo- **no quiero estar solo, por favor, no me dejes solo! No quiero volver a estar solo! SHUUYA!**

Un relámpago sonó por toda ciudad Inazuma, el resplandor que acompañó al sonido iluminó la silueta de un joven que se había detenido al escuchar el estruendoso sonido. Presionó sus puños y su ceño comenzó a tiritar, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Largarse?, no, no podía hacerlo, sabía a la perfección la fobia que le tenia Fubuki a los relámpagos y truenos, pero, si regresaba que sucedería?, se supone que está enojado con el otro y sería algo contradictorio regresar a ayudarlo, es como si lo perdonara por lo sucedido y eso, era algo de nunca haría, no es que no quisiera arreglar las cosas con Shirou, siendo sincero lo que mas deseaba era volver a estar junto a el, sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos, el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su piel….

Su cuerpo se tensó, la escena de hace algunas semanas apareció en su mente, la ira comenzaba a invadirlo, hizo un mohín de despreció y volvió a caminar, pero el sonido de un nuevo relámpago lo detuvo, por alguna razón su pecho de apretó, un mal presentimiento se le vino.

**-Shirou** –susurro mirando hacia el otro lado, dio un suspiro resignado y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde se había marcado su destino.

Al llegar pudo divisar al goleador de hielo de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo y con la cabeza agacha. No detuvo su carrera, bajando de a dos los escalones para así llegar lo mas rápido posible, un nuevo relámpago resonó y pudo notar como el piel nívea se encogía, apresuró sus pasos y en unas cuantas zancadas ya estaba al lado de su compañero de equipo agachándose y tomándolo de los hombros.

**-Fubuki** –no hubo respuesta- **Hey! Responde** –lo zamarrea pero nada, frunce el entrecejo y con sus manos obliga al menor a mirarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a molestarlo. Fubuki tenía la mirada perdida, vacía, sin vida, la misma mirada que alguna vez tuvo cuando sucumbió ante Desarm. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo al escuchar un nuevo relámpago, sus verdosos ojos de cristalizaron por completo.

Shuuya tomó los brazos del otro joven y los puso por su cuello, luego como pudo lo coloco en su espalda para así levantarse con dificultad por el peso extra, su cuerpo se tambaleó pero logró estabilizarse y así emprender el camino al campamento de la sub 16 de Inazuma Japan.

Caminó por las calles solitarias de la ciudad Inazuma, su paso era lento pero constante, la lluvia era aun no cesaba pero los truenos habían ya no se escuchaban. Para su desagrado tenía que pasar por una de las calles principales de la cuidad, de ese modo llegaría antes.

Se detuvo en una esquina al tener el semáforo en rojo, miraba al frente sin prestarse mucha atención a su entorno, o al menos eso intentaba. La poca gente a su alrededor se volteaban a verlo, algunos se reían y otros quedaban con la boca abierta, como si fuese tan raro el llevar en tu espalda a un chico aparentemente desmayado en pleno aluvión y sin paraguas, bien si era extraño sobre todo si eres un seleccionad de la sub 16 de Japón levando en tu espalda a otro seleccionado. Lanzó un suspiro rogando para que pronto la luz verde hiciera su aparición.

**-Hmm** –se escuchó a su lado-

Volteó a ver pero nada, nuevamente el ruido se hizo presente y al bajar la mirada se encontró con un niño de unos 9 años con un paraguas en forma de rana, el pequeño lo miraba y luego miraba a su lado, repetía lo mismo constantemente y el moreno con curiosidad se volteo, un tic en su ojo apareció, ante su mirada, en la pared de una tienta había un enorme afiche promocionando una bebida energética natural y quienes le hacían propaganda en el? Dos jóvenes de unos 16/17 años, con ropa deportiva de colores verdosos, estaban de frente pero sus rostros se encontraban ligeramente volteados al centro, una de sus manos hacia contacto con la de su compañero en forma de puño mientras que en las sobrantes sostenían la fulana bebida, en el rostro de ambos se podía notar una sonrisa, de estatura mas baja sonreía animadamente mientras que el ligeramente mas algo mantenía una sonrisa algo arrogante.

Ahora tenía aun mas sentido las extrañas miradas, quien pasara por ahí los vería en ese afiche y luego en aquella situación, este maldito día lo estaba hastiando, que más faltaba eh? Que pasara algún auto y lo dejara empapados, que llegara la prensa a acosarlos, que el entrenador los viese en esa situación… oh Dios no lo quiera, de seguro Kudou lo castigaría severamente, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, negó con la cabeza, miró nuevamente el semáforo, Verde, su rostro mostro un quede de esperanza, pero al llegar a la mitad de la avenida se esfumo, un trueno sonó generando mas de algún grito y uno de los cuales provino de su espalda, la gente que pasaba a su lado lo miro aterrados, tensó u cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr, nadie podía saberlo, nadie debía enterarse, solo el tenía ese derecho a saber su fobia, a el le confió su secreto y prometió nunca dejar que el resto lo supiera, nunca, nadie debe saberlo… nadie…

Se detuvo de a poco, en que estaba pensando!, ir al campamento, como se le ocurría, si iba para alla de seguro todo se enteraban y sin contar que Kazemaru lo mataría y sobre todo las chicas que desde que tuvo la pelea con el menor ah estado insoportables con su persona.

Bien, no podía volver al campamento, pero, a donde ir?... Su rostro mostro una clara molestia, su departamento estaba a escasas cuadras pero, se encontraba solo ya que Yuuka estaba de pase y su padre había decidido acompañarla, por lo tanto, estaría a solas con Fubuki y eso, no era nada bueno.

Sintió como algo se intentaba enterrar en su espalda, era Shirou que solo deseaba estar en un lugar oscuro, cálido y silencioso, un lugar donde solo pudiese escuchar los latidos del corazón de la persona que lo protege "**Shuuya"**. Temblaba, el chico en su espalda temblaba y pronunciaba su nombre, una vez mas comenzó a correr, esta vez al noreste, donde se encontraba su hogar.

Cerró la puerta del departamento exhausto, llevar a lapa a un chico de más de 60 kilos por diez cuadras y subir cuatro pisos; por que el ascensor estaba malo, era para terminar muerto.

Shirou estaba encajado en su espalda, susurraba, no solo el nombre del otro, si no también el de su hermano y padres, aun tiritaba, si fuese por el, dejaría al menor en su espalda pero una posible pulmonía los asechaba a ambos. Se puso en cuclillas y dejo al otro en el suelo, se volteó y le miró. El piel nívea al sentirse desprotegido se abrazó a si mismo, Shuuya suspiro, comenzó a sacarle los zapatos junto con las media, luego hizo lo mismo con las suyas. Miró al otro con el ceño fruncido, no podía dejarlo en ese estado, por lo que tomo sus hombros y lo movió un poco.

**-Hey, Shirou, reacciona.**

Sentía como su cuerpo se movía de atrás hacia delante y viceverae, sus pensamientos y recuerdos que hasta ese momento lo atormentaban se desvanecían a cada zamarreo, pestañó confuso logrando divisar una chaqueta color naranja, la conocía de alguna parte, una voz algo ronca lo volvió a si mismo.

**-Shu…Shuuya-kun?** –levantó la vista y ahí estaba, ni mas ni menos que el…

**-Ya era hora-** el otro se levantó de su lugar dejándolo en el suelo.

Intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando, lo último que recordaba era que Goenji lo había dejado solo en medio de la cancha, luego sus recuerdos habían comenzado a invadirlo, de ahí nada hasta ahora. Observó la entrada del lugar, no lo entendía ¿Qué hacia en casa de Shuuya-kun?

**-Oye** –La voz de su compañero le hizo voltearse, encontrándolo en la puerta que daba al interior del domicilio- **Si te queda ahí te vas a enfermar** –dicho esto desapareció.

Enfermarse? Por que habría de enfermarse? Miró la manga de su chaqueta, estaba, empapada? Vió el resto de su ropa, dándose cuenta de que estaban completamente mojadas, la sensación de cómo el hielo de estas penetraban en su piel le hizo recordar aquella tarde, cuando se perdió junto a Atsuya en plena tormenta, todo por seguirle el juego a su hermano. SE levantó abrazándose a mi mismo en un vago intento de buscar calor, tiritaba y sus dientes sonaban cada ves que se encontraban. Caminó hasta la puerta que daba acceso al interior del departamento, solo se veía la luz de la sala al final del pasillo que daba también con la cocina. Dio algunos pasos que separaban el comienzo del final del pasillo encontrándose con un living-comedor vacio. El sonido de una puerta cerrarse lo hizo voltearse a su izquierda, tragó saliva, ante sus ojos estaba el moreno casi desnudo, solo lo cubría unos bóxer de color azul con el borde naranja. Su mente estaba en otro mundo, en un mundo en donde sólo estaba la casi desnudez de su compañero de equipo, sus brazos, sus piernas, aquella clavícula que mordisqueaba sacándole suspiros al goleador, su vista bajo un poco mas encontrándose con el bien formado pecho de color moccachino, el abdomen, un lugar sumamente sensible, iba a bajar un poco mas la vista cuando algo cayó sobre su cabeza tapándole la visión, era suave y de color rosa pastel, pestañó un par de veces y se lo quitó, era una toalla, se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

**-Deberías darte una ducha si no te quieres enfermar.**

Al levantar la mirada vio al goleador de fuego pasar a su lado.

**-Pero…**

**-Hay ropa limpia en la cesta, sabes donde esta todo**

Le daba la espalda al menor para ocultar su notorio sonrojo, el haber sentido la acosadora mirada del piel nívea sobre su cuerpo provocó que se le subieran los colores, necesitaba un vaso con agua. Le indicó al menor lo que debía hacer y se dispuso a marcharse a la cocina pero una presión en su muñeca lo detuvo. A pesar de la suavidad de la piel de aquella mano que aprisionaba su muñeca lograba sentir un ligero dolor.

**-Fubuki** –se volteó a mirar al mencionado- **suelta…me** –la mirada del peli gris era seria, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido

**-No lo haré hasta que te dignes a hablar conmigo** –a pesar del hielo que se colaba en su cuerpo su voz sonaba firme-

-**Ya te eh dicho que no tenemos nada de que hablar** –intentó zafarse pero el agarre no cedió-

-**Claro que hay que hablar, n-no me moveré hasta que este problema se a-arregle de una vez** –el tono de voz de Shirou había aumentad. Shuuya frunció el entrecejo molesto.

**-No hay nada que arreglar**

**-Por supuesto que si! N-no entien…**

**-Los vi! **–gritó el moreno-

Un silencio incomodo se formó, Goenji tenia la mirada desviada, Fubuki en cambio la tenía baja, mirando el piso, tiritaba, posiblemente por las ropas ya frías.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda del oji-negro, algo no estaba bien, miró a Shirou detalladamente, su mirada baja, todo su cuerpo tiritando, su mano derecha se encontraba apretada y la izquierda hacia demasiada presión en su muñeca, pasó saliva y haló su brazo bruscamente en un vano intento de soltarse, en un ágil movimiento Fubuki se encontraba en su espalda, aun sin soltar su muñeca.

Un sordo golpe sonó en el departamento, Goenji estaba en el suelo y en su espalda se encontraba el menor, con su mano izquierda presionaba el brazo del otro hacia su espalda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía el hombro derecho de Shuuya, para que no intentara moverse. El de tes morena tenia el costado derecho de su rostro en el suelo, sus ojos estaba cerrados, la caída había dolido, como no lo vio venir? Se sentía algo tonto por haber bajado la guardia de esa manera, conocía a Fubuki mejor que nadie como para no saber de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser.

**-No paso nada…**

La voz del menor sonaba molesta, pero sincera. Lo miro de reojo, pero el blanco rostro estaba escondido en el flequillo, guardó silencio un rato mientras pensaba en que responder. Despegó sus labios para hablar pero el otro lo interrumpió.

**-Solo lo-lo ayudaba… e-el que-quería, n-no s-s-sabia como** –Shuuyá sintió como caían algunas gotas en su desnuda espalda, probablemente de las ropas aun mojadas del defensa- **Ryuugo-ku-kun no, no sa-sabia como, co-como de-decirle… yo…y-yo solo** –un sollozo, no eran las ropas, Shirou estaba llorando- **s-solo quería ayudar, ma-maldición….**

Para sorpresa del inmovilizado, Fubuki se quitó de de su espalda y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Goenji, escondió su rostro entre sus flexionadas piernas, sollozaba. El moreno se levantó quedando sentado al lado izquierdo del peliblando, pero en sentido contrario.

**-te escuche decirle que también te gustaba**

**-N-no era real**

**-Vi como te abrazó**

**-N- no era en serio**

**-Intentó besarte**

**-No es cierto! Jamás lo hizo!**

Silencio, de a poco levantó la mirada para mirar al moreno, este al igual que el abrazaba sus piernas, pero mantenía la cabeza levantada, aunque sus ojos estaba perdidos en el piso.

**-No por que mas de la mitad del equipo sea gay, significa que todos lo sean.**

El delantero nº10 miró a Shirou sorprendido, jamás había escuchado esa palabra salir de los labio de este. El joven de Hokkaido aprovecho el silencio del otro y continuo.

**-A Ryuugo-kun le gustan las chicas**

**-Pero lo escuche decir que tu le gustabas**

**-Solo era un ensayo…** -vio como el otro fruncía el ceño, con cara de "si claro"**- lo prometo** –bajó su mirada- **el, no sabía como decirle a Makoto-san lo que sentía, asi que, yo, bueno**

**-Makoto? Te refieres a "esa" chica?** –Shirou afirmó con la cabeza y un tic en el ojo del goleador apareció- **eso no es posible**

**-Es la verdad!**

**-Esa chica esta loca!** –miro a Shirou algo frustrado- **es una obsesionada y además …**

**-Ama a Ryuugo-kun…**

Shuuya calló, miró a un lado, era cierto, la primera vez que la vieron fue en un partido entre Raimon y otra escuela, tal ves la Gris, no recuerda, solo sabe que de la nada había un mega letrero con las palabras "Eres lo máximo, Someoka Ryuugo!". Después de eso la chica perseguía a Someoka por todos lados.

**-Perdón por no comentarse sobre eso…**

**-…**

**-Se que debí hacerlo pero Ryuugo-kun me pidió que lo mantuviese en Secreto**

**-Se supone que yo también soy su mejor amigo**

-**Si… pero sabia tu reacción, dudo que le gustara que le dijeras que la chica que le gusta esta loca** –Shuuya iba a reprochar, pero luego de pensarlo prefirió mantenerse en silencio provocando una risita por parte del menor- **ves?**

Un nuevo silencio se apodero del lugar, Shuuya tenia la mirada desviada, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, estaba avergonzado, había sido todo un imbécil estos días, el y su estúpido orgullo del demonio, como por algo así había casi dejado de hablar con quien mas lo quería, estuvo a punto de no volver a cruzar palabras con uno de sus mejores amigos y sin contar el hecho de haber pensado en mas de una vez el irse a Alemania y mandar todo a la mierda. Cerró sus ojos y se volteo a ver al otro, este lo observaba con una sonrisa, de a poco de acerco, posando su mano en la blanca mejilla, Shirou disfrutó de la caricia con sus ojos cerrados, a los pocos segundos sintió la respiración del otro a escasos centímetros, inclinó su rostro hacia delante. Los cálidos labios de Goenji se unieron a los fríos de Fubuki, en un beso suave, sencillo, pero que demostraba que las cosas estaban arregladas. Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos, podía leer los sentimientos del otro en ellos, los ojos de Shuuya decían "lo lamento" mientras que en los de Shirou se leía un "Te amo". De la nada un estornudo de parte del menor los separó.

**-Lo lamento** –se frotó la nariz con la manga mojada de su chaqueta

-**Deberías quitarte eso o te enfermaras** –se levanto y le extendió la mano- **dudo que a Kudou le guste esa idea**

**-jeje tienes razón** –toma la mano del otro y se levanta-

-**Ve al baño a darte una ducha**

**-Que hay de ti?**

-**Te parece que necesito una?** –alzó una ceja-

**-No realmente pero… yo quería** –bajo ligeramente la mirada-

**-En otra ocasión** –posó su mano en la cabeza del otro- **tenemos mucho tiempo para ducharnos juntos, así que ahora ve, no quiero verte otra vez con fiebre**

**-Bien** –cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa, como extrañaba esas caricias en su cabello-

Los minutos pasaron, el agua ya había dejado de caer de la ducha, Shirou se vestía con un pijama de colones anaranjados, le quedaba un poco grande, abrochó botón por botón hasta estar listo, tomo la secadora de pelo y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Shuuya estaba ya en pijama, era parecido al otro solo que de un tono más rojizo, miraba por la ventana como el agua continuaba cayendo, su mano estaba aferrada a la cortina de tono naranja. Al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse la cerró.

-**No se para que me pongo el pijama** –la voz de Shirou sonaba algo molesta-

-**Por que los dices?** –se le acercó un poco-

-**Por que se que dormiré sin el** –miro a Shuuya con una gran sonrisa

**-eh?** –Goenji no podía estar más rojo, luego cerro sus ojos y rió- **jaja, había olvidado lo sincero que eras** –posó nuevamente su mano en los suaves cabellos de Fubuki-

-**Y? me lo quitas tu, o prefieres que yo lo haga?** –la mirada algo pervertida del joven Shirou se encontró con una muy parecida-

**-que tal… los dos** –El pelicrema se acercó lo suficiente como para besar al otro.

Los brazos del más bajo pasaron alrededor del cuello del otro, mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura. El beso era algo tímido, cosa que no le gustó mucho al delantero, así que con manos agiles pasó la yema de sus dedos por la tibia espalda de Shirou, este, al sentir el frío contacto con su piel soltó un leve gemido, el cual fue aprovechado por el otro para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de su "compañero". El beso estaba tomando forma a medida que las manos del dominante de la relación recorrían toda la espalda del otro.

Se separaron, Goenji miro a su novio, este mantenía los ojos cerrados, acercó sus manos a los botones de la camisa del otro y de a poco los comenzó a desabrochar, no había apuro, al momento de tener relaciones el apuro era algo sin importancia. Tal vez, hace algunos años las hormonas de pequeños adolecentes los obligaban a quitarse todo lo mas rápido posible, pero ya no, con el tiempo aprendieron que cada acción esa agradable, cada roce era lo mejor, cada beso, cada caricia era diferente. La camisa estaba en el suelo, Shirou aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados a pesar de estar ahora sentado en la cama, le gustaba disfrutar de esa manera, prestarle atención a cada movimiento que hiciera el otro, sentir como sus mejillas ardían al sentir los besos de su pareja en su clavícula, aquella esquisita sensación…

**-Ah~** -dejo escapar un suspiro- **Shuuya~** -abrió los ojos al no sentir al otro besarlo-

Se besaron, con cariño, con ganas, con amor. Shirou retrocedió hasta estar en la mitad de la cama, sin debar se besar al otro se recostó para luego, con una de sus manos buscar la camisa del otro, pero al llegar a donde se suponía que debía estar solo encontró un desnudo pecho, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada burlona del otro

**-A veces eres algo lento** –el de tés clara frunció el ceño, luego bajo la mirada y lo frunció a un más-

**-En que momento quedaste sin nada?**

-**Cuando se senté en la cama** –acerco su rostro al oído del otro- **tenía… calor**

**-Ah!~ **-soltó un gemido al sentir su oreja ser mordisqueada

Una de las manos del goleador acariciaba su vientre, su boca mordisqueaba su cuello y la otra mano acariciaba su oreja. Los suspiros y leves gemidos salían de su boca, hacia tanto que no se sentía de esa manera, como había añorado esos besos, ese cuerpo, como extrañaba verse al espejo en las mañanas y notar nuevas marcas de color rojizo en su pecho, el ver a Shuuya dormir, el sentir sus abrazos en las noches. "**Hmm~ ah~",** la boca de Goenji había bajado, estaba en sus botones rosados, los lamia, mordisqueaba "**Shu…Shuuya~ ah"**

Shuuya se levantó para mirar a quien mas lo soportaba, tenia sus mejillas muy rojas, sus ojos estaba cerrados y su respiración algo acelerada, en su pecho blanco se podían notar varias marcas rojizas, de seguro cierta persona lo regañara por hacer tantas marcas. Bajo sus manos al pantalón del pijama anaranjado, y si apuro lo saco de las pieras del piel nívea dejándolo tal y como vino al mundo.

Fubuki abrió un poco sus ojos notando que Shuuya no estaba encima suyo, si no a su lado buscando algo en su velador.

**-Que buscas?**

**-Un regalo de Fudou…**

**-Regalo?** –Shuuya se enderezó con un frasco con un contenido de color violeta-

**-Bueno… el me dio el dato, yo lo compre** –desvió la mirada a un lado algo avergonzado, Shirou miró con atención aquello-

**-Eso es…** -Shuuya ya lo había abierto e introducio dos dedos en el sacando un poco de aquel biscolo elemento-

-**Aja** –dejo el resto en el velador y una vez mas se puso sobre el otro-** te molesta?**

**-N-no realmente** –sonrió algo nervioso, si Fudou lo recomendó… debía tener algo raro

Ambos dedos del goleador se colocaron en la entrada del defensa, entrando uno primero, seguido del otro. Los movimientos de tijeras y círculos comenzaron a sacarle gemidos mas audibles al mas bajo. Una sensación extraña estaba comenzando en su cuerpo, era como si lo disfrutara aun más, que diablos era ese liquido!

**-Shu…Shuu ah~ que… esa, ah~ co a~** -era demasiado, su cuerpo estaba vuelto loco, mordía su labio inferior para no gemir-

-**Algo llamado Lubri-Sensitive, al parecer funciona-**

**-ca… cállate ah~! **

Goenji acercó su rostro para besar al otro con pasión, sacó sus dedos del interior de su amante, para luego, sin dejar de besarlo, tomar sus piernas y así introducir de a poco su miembro que hacia rato pedía atención. Shirou ahogaba sus gemidos y quejidos en la boca del moreno, sus manos estaban aferradas a las sabanas, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, sentía que si no gemía iba a terminar muerto.

Luego de estar del todo dentro de Shirou comenzó a moverse, de atrás hacia delante, lo que ni el ni Shirou esperaban pasó.

**-Ah~!** –un ronco gemido sonó en el primer movimiento, esa cosa no solo afectaba al pasivo, si no al activo también.

Se miraron unos segundos, luego Shirou asistió. Un nuevo movimiento los hizo gemir a ambos al mismo tiempo, Shuuya dejo las piernas de Shirou para, al igual que este, aferrar sus manos a las sabanas. A cada movimiento gemían, jadeaban, sus respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más, de ves en cuando se besaban pero la necesidad de soltar el aire en algún suspiro los hacían separarse de inmediato. Pero, a pesar de las mil nuevas sensaciones que sentían, los movimientos no eran rapidos.

**-Shu..Shuuya ah~ ma…mas!**

**-Pe.. ah~pero..**

**-Por… fa-favor hmm~**

Frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba ir rápido, de esa manera acababa antes y no lograba disfrutar del todo pero esa condenada cosa lo estaba torturando y al parecer a Fubuki también. Una vez mas tomo las piernas del otro, pero esta vez las puso cerca de sus hombros, embistió con fuerzas generando un agudo gemido por parte del menor, un nuevo "mas" lo incitó a seguir haciéndolo.

**-Ah~Shuuya! Shuuya!** –lagrimas de placer caían de los orbes del mas bajo- **yo ya… casi..**

**-Espera qu..que llegué primero…** -Buscaba ese punto, aquel punto que hacia delirar al otro- **por un demoni…** -

**-AH~!** –un sonoro gemido salió de los labios del otro antes de que terminara la frase, ahí estaba- **otra… vez…-**Sin esperar respuesta otra descarga lo hizo gemir aun más fuerte- **Te a..amo **

**-Yo.. ta..tambie… ah~**

Sus cuerpos estaba las limite, hacia mucho que no lo hacía por lo que ahora no aguantaran mas no era extraño.

**-Shi… Shirou ya me… mierda…**

**-Ha…hai…**

Los brazos de Shirou intentaron llegar a el rostro del otro, pero en la pose en la que estaba era algo difícil, al darse cuenta de ello el peli crema soltó las blancas piernas, los brazos de Shirou rodearon el cuello de Goenji para juntar sus labios, a los pocos segundos se separaron juntando sus frentes para así soltar un ultimo gemido que marcaria el final.

Ambos, ya bajo las tapas, estaba abrazados, el mas bajo apoyado en el pecho del otro se embriagaba con su olor, mientras que sus cabellos eran acariciados. Estaban cansados, había sido un día muy largo y agotador, pero al menos terminaba con un final feliz. Los ojos de ambos se cerraban de a poco, al fin podían dormir tranquilos, al amanecer tendrían al otro a su lado… Morfeo los abrazó entre sus brazos en un sueño agradable. Para ellos, nada importaba ya, pero ese sería el problema, había algo que si importaba y el dormirse sin pensar en ello les traería algunos problemas al otro día….

Que tal? A mi parecer algo raro… admito que la narración no es la mejor, y se el motivo. Cerca de la mitad del fic comenze a leer una saga de libros llamados "Artemis Folw" y creo que eso afecto mi manera de escribir… Pero bueno, también debió ser la falta de costumbre al escribir.

Aun así es el cap mas largo… 14 paguinas de Word! 14 x_x aun no lo creo.

Ahora solo falta el último cap jujuju

Algunos agradecimientos!

Kasumi Yami no Amaya: Gracias, aun que creo que aun me falta pudirme y el no escribir hace tanto me ah afectado x_x

MizuKi-chan-18: See el pobre no volverá a ver igual a Tachimukai y a Tsunami, y ni contar a Kidou xDDDD

Shaty Ana: xD pero creo que es desafortunado mas que chismoso xDDDD

AndromedaKamui: See, el un quería escuchar, se que este tampoco quedó como la gran maravilla –suspiro- pero algún día escribiré fic mas decentes. Te agradecería avisarme si ves algún error ortografíco. Tus comentarios hacen que analice mas mis fic xD

Pau-Chan Espitia: Pau-chan gracias, me alegro que te gusten mis fic T-T

Saya-chan dattebayo: Hiroto es demasiado bueno como para engañar a alguien xDDD, en el siguiente cap aparecerá la chica del lio xD

Soy YO-SARIEL: Tal vez algún día escriba ese cap. Gracias por leer ^^

Bueno, Gracias por leer, espero tener el capitulo 5 para hoy, no tengo mucho que hacer y tengo toda la idea en mi cabeza xD, pero seré mala y voy a publicar en unos 10 días mas…. Motivo? Pues el 9 me voy a La Laguna el Cepo en el Valle del Elqui y parece que vamos a volver el Domingo 12.

Nus vemos!

Gracias por leer TwT


End file.
